Mi alegría
by OrianaRavenwood
Summary: Isabella Swan, hija de una de las familias mas adineradas del país, prepara su fiesta de 16 años, que pasara cuando la banda que contrato cancele a ultimo momento, y tenga que contratar a Eclipse, una de las bandas mas populares del momento y conozca a los hermanos Cullen. Una historia llena de amor adolescente, amistad, música y drama... Edward/Bella/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio **

Mi nombre es Isabella Allay Swan, si sé que tengo un nombre muy extraño, soy hija única, soy hija de una de las familias más adineradas del país, vivo con mi madre Renne, ella es….Ella. Mi padre, Charlie, murió cuando yo tenía solo 10 años. Desde entonces me mude con mi madre a Los Ángeles. Tengo dos maravillosos amigos, Alice, o duende como la llamo, ella es la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener, es adicta a las compras, algo que en verdad odio, pueden pensar que a pesar de tener dinero amo los lujos, pero no, soy sencilla. Tengo otro amigo Jacob, o Jake como yo lo llamo, al comienzo Jake sentía algo por mi, pero luego de darse cuenta que solo lo veía como un amigo, desistió de la idea. Siempre eh querido enamorarme, solo espero algún día conocer esa persona importante y enamorarme profundamente.

¿Que pasara cuando Allay conozca a su amor verdadero? ¿Sera verdadero? ¿Como reaccionara al conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

* * *

_**Hola chicas aqui Franyi espero que les guste esta historia llena de amor, amigos, romances, drama y mucha musica**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 **

**Preparativos**

-Shhh…No digas nada, caaaallate tonta shhhh bueno: 1, 2, 3 Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños Isabella Alay feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Así comenzó el día más hermoso de mi vida; Mi nombre es Isabella Alay Swan, pero todos me dicen Alay, es un nombre extraño, lo sé, que en algún dialecto gitano significa alegría, hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños 16. Y los locos que cantan son mis mejores amigos en la vida: Alice y Jacob

- Bells ya tienes 16. Ohh siii – dijo Alice haciendo un baile extraño alzando los brazos.

-Callaaaateee pequeño duende ruidoso, Alay, princesa hermosa feliz cumpleaños linda- Dijo Jake abrazándome.

-¿QUEEEE? son las 2am dejenmeee dormiiiiirrrrrr-grité molesta.

Si, esa soy yo una floja total, nací en Forks, cuando tenía 10 años murió papá, así que me mude a Los Ángeles con mamá. Soy hija única y la consentida de todos en la casa... Bueno, estaba ahí el día de mi cumpleaños con cara de sueño intentando dormir a pesar de los fastidiosos de mis amigos...

A la mañana siguiente me levante y mi casa estaba llena de flores: lirios, orquídeas, rosas, claveles, begonias... Todas mis favoritas. Sobre la mesa habían 3 vestidos con los zapatos que hacían juego había mesas y sillas en todo el salón de la casa, técnicos instalaban fuegos artificiales, humo en la escalera de mármol, yo estaba sorprendida de todo lo que habían echo tan rápido, fui a la cocina por un café con leche. Al salir note que algo andaba mal... Mama decía que necesitaba un grupo moderno que tocara esa noche porque el que estaba programado cancelo a última hora, Alice dijo que ella sabía de un grupo, muy popular y que era amiga de uno de ellos. ECLIPSE que cantaban muy bien y tenía el numero de contacto, mi mama desesperada marco el numero.

-Hola, buenos días ¿hablo con el manager ejecutivo de Eclipse?- dijo mamá un tanto desesperada. Lo coloco en altavoz para que todos escucháramos.

-Sí, soy Esme la mama de Emmett y Edward, integrantes de Eclipse y soy la representante del grupo- dijo una voz muy dulce por el otro lado de la línea.

-Por cuanto hago el cheque para que se presenten esta noche en la mansión Swan? – Dijo mi madre un tanto estresada.

-Woooow que te parece si mejor te envío a los chicos y arreglas todo con ellos?- dijo la voz. Mi mama accedió…

Al cabo de 1 hora mientras me bañe me coloque un short de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes que decía "ACDC"; unos vans rojos y me recogí el cabello. Me podía considerar bonita, no era muy alta, ya que mi estatura era de 1.65, tenía ojos marrones normales, era delgada y lo que más me gustaba era mi largo cabello marrón, me llegaba por la cadera, y con el calor que hacía era mejor recogerlo. Al cabo de un rato llegaron 5 chicos muy guapos, uno alto y muy muy musculoso, uno con un lindo cabello cobrizo y muy guapo, otro rubio y alto, uno blanco con una sexi barba y otro rubio muy delgado. Mi mama los recibió y me llamo para que bajara a conocerlos pero yo ya venía corriendo escaleras abajo. Ellos se presentaron: Edward, era el lindo de cabello cobrizo, pude ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Garret era el de la sexi barba con una linda sonrisa. James o precioso como dijo el mismo que le dijera era el rubio flaco bastante bromista. Jasper era el rubio alto y tenía una linda sonrisa, enseguida me agrado. Y por último Emmett, me pareció bastante arrogante y distraído pero cuando estrecho mi mano su sonrisa lo ilumino, quede embobada y salí de mi trance con la risa de todos. Si, había derramado mi otra taza de café y estaba muy sonrojada, era algo que no podía evitar, el se apresuro a ayudarme. Y yo corrí por un paño de cocina y una franela limpia dejando a los chicos arreglando todo con mi mama quien les explico la hora en que debían llegar a la casa esa noche; el chofer tenía que llevarme al centro comercial a que me peinaran, me maquillaran y me hicieran las uñas. Los chicos de la banda aprovecharon para ir a comprar unas corbatas para esa noche en el camino no pare de hablar con Jasper aunque solo pensaba en Emmett pero él iba distraído viendo por la ventanilla .Cuando llegamos al centro comercial los muchachos me dijeron para ir a comer algo, obviamente no me opuse porque Alice que se fue con Jake justo antes de el incidente del café me esperaba en la feria del Centro comercial de camino a allí Emmett se detuvo frente una tienda.

- Chicos adelántense nos vemos ahí es que vi una corbata que me gustó, pero que se quede uno para que me diga que tal, seguro me queda sexi con mi sexi físico- dijo, todos reímos con eso.

- Isabella quédate tu eres la cumpleañera.- dijo Jasper algo sonriente.

-Dime Bella o Alay, no me gusta que me digan Isabella- les dije, no es que no me gustara mi nombre solo que me parecía muy serio.

-Okey, Alay me gusta más, bueno entonces ayuda a este mastodonte a elegir la corbata- dijo Garret sonriéndome.

-Oyeee ¿Cómo que mastodonte? Solo tienen envidia porque no tienen mi sexi musculatura- Dijo Emmett sonriendo y haciendo poses ridículas.

-Bueno vamos chico sexi – Le dije a Emmett –Adiós chicos, nos vemos en un rato

Me dejaron ahí con Emmett, comencé a ponerme algo nerviosa pero trate de disimular aunque por supuesto mi amigo el señor sonrojo no pudo faltar. Al salir Emmett del probador con una camisa negra y una corbata turquesa quede flechada.

-Ah pero si se quedo la nena de la casa chequeando que todo salga como ella quiere- Dijo algo creído, ese comentario me hizo molestar y sentir algo mal pero no se lo di a demostrar.

-¿SI? Vamos a ver quién es el nene- Dije sonriendo.

Llame a Alice avisándole necesitaba que me cubriera, mientras hablaba con ella, Emmett solo sonreía, Le dije a Alice que yo volvería pronto a peinarme. Agarre a Emmett de la mano pagamos las cosas y corrimos a la salida del centro comercial agarramos un taxi y dije "Al parque de diversiones por favor" con tono de "siga a ese auto" Emmett se rio y le mando un mensaje a Edward que me dejo leer decía "Alay me secuestro, vuelvo en un rato, dile a los muchachos" y apago su celular diciendo

-Después de todo, la nena de la casa es rebelde.

Solo sonreí ante este comentario, definitivamente Emmett Cullen era mi perdición.

* * *

**_Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, subire todos los Domingos y Miercoles._**

**_Franyi_**

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Salida **

Me eche a reír, era común que la gente pensara que por tener dinero era mimada o creída, pero no era así. Por todo el camino íbamos escuchando una de sus canciones, me gustó mucho el titulo era All over Again*. Llegamos al parque, Emmett pagó el taxi, aunque ya que yo lo había "secuestrado" yo debía pagarlo, pero él insistió. Me baje del auto jalando a Emmett de la mano, entramos, yo compre unos tickets y él unos algodones de azúcar, montamos en todo lo que quisimos, nos divertimos mucho, me di cuenta que Em era muy divertido, me contaba muchos chistes, el tiempo pasó volando, ya iban a ser las 6pm cuando el recordó que a las 8 debía estar en mi casa y yo ya debía de estar peinada, corrimos tomamos un taxi hasta el Centro comercial, en el camino me dormí con la cabeza en sus piernas, al llegar el pagó.

-Levántate alegría mía- me susurro al odio.

Desperté con una sonrisota en frente del Centro comercial, Alice me esperaba, y por su cara note que estaba furica y los chicos morían de la risa, Emmett me beso la frente y yo quede esperando aunque sea un beso el sonrió y dijo:

-Hasta esta noche mi princesa - tomo mi teléfono y anoto su número.

Yo corrí a la peluquería y apenas alcance a plancharme el cabello mientras le contaba con lujo de detalles todo a Alice, quien había conocido a la banda y simpatizo MUCHO con Jasper, llegue a mi casa y estaba todo listo, todo estaba realmente hermoso.

E n mi familia había una tradición; el primer chico que me sacara a bailar era el merecedor de un beso, subí, y me coloque un vestido que hacia juego con la corbata de Emmett, era un hermoso vestido turquesa, largo, estilo princesa, con un sencillo escote en forma de corazón, mi maquillaje era muy sencillo, mi cabello gracias a que no me dio tanto tiempo de arreglarlo en la peluquería iba totalmente suelto, con una pequeña diadema plateada con pequeños detalles turquesa.

Luego de arreglarme, estaba sentada en mi cama, esperando que diera la hora, estaba un poco nerviosa, debo admitirlo, aunque me encantaba ser el centro de atención en ocasiones. Cuando dieron las 8pm, sentí que algo se movía en mi balcón, escuche como alguien se tropezaba y una maldición. Escuche como el vidrio del ventanal de mi balcón se abría y vi aparecer a Emmett con una hermosa flor, me la dio y luego deposito un tierno beso mi frente y sin decir nada se fue, no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir Emmett me estaba confundiendo mucho.

A las 10 en punto entro Jake a mi cuarto diciéndome que era la hora.

-Estas hermosa Bells, hoy es tu día princesa así que te quiero ver disfrutando ¿ok?- me dijo Jake abrazándome, él era como el hermano mayor que me fuera gustado tener.

-Gracias Jake, es muy importante para mí que estén tu y Ali aquí conmigo esta noche- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo – Aunque me fuera gustado que mi papá estuviera aquí compartiendo conmigo- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Hey! Preciosa no llores, hoy es tu dia, y se te dañara el maquillaje, además Charlie te ve desde el cielo y siempre estará contigo ¿vale? Así que vamos, como una princesa, con la cabeza en alto, baja y demuéstrales quien es Isabella Alay Swan – Dijo Jake tomándome del brazo.

Justo cuando iba bajando empezó a sonar un piano y pude ver a Edward tocando en la tarima, lo hacía muy bien y se veía muy guapo. También vi al resto de los chicos, y ahí estaba Emmett, la canción que empezó a sonar, según me había dicho Alice se llamaba Just The Way you are*, era hermosa con ese lento toque que le daba Edward con el piano.

Al bajar el último escalón; sentí como dejaba de sonar la canción y comenzaba el vals, en ese momento alguien me tomaba de la mano, esa persona seria la merecedora de un beso, cuando alce la vista me sorprendí al verlo a él….

* * *

**Hola chicas no me pude contener y puse otro Capitulo de la historia hoy subiré dos caps 3**

**Gracias a las que comentaron**

**Franyi**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**La fiesta y el beso**

**Hola chicas antes de que lean el cap me gustaria darle las gracias por estar leyendo mi fic, soy nueva escribiendo, asi que sus comentarios sera bien recibidos, si quieren darme consejos, comentan y diganme que les gusta que no, para ir aprendiendo 3 **

**Muchisimas gracias de nuevo**

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo **

* * *

Al alzar la vista, lo vi, a Emmett, él fue quien me saco a bailar el vals, por ende, le debía un beso, mientras bailábamos, sus ojos no dejaban de verme, cada vez que lo capturaba mirándome fijamente, me sonrojaba, mientras bailábamos Emmett me hablaba al oído:

-Ya mencione que estas realmente hermosa?

-No la verdad- No podía creer como me sonrojaba tan fácilmente con él.

-Pues pareces toda una princesa- Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias –Dije mientras apretaba mas su mano.

-Me concede esta pieza? – Escuche como alguien dijo tras de mí, al voltearme pude ver que era Edward.

-Claro- dije.

Me separe de Emmett para bailar cono Edward, no lo conocía mucho, me parecía muy tímido.

-Estas muy bonita Alay- Dijo a mi oído.

-Gracias Edward, también estas guapo- No me emocionaba tanto con Edward como con Em.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero…. Tu y mi hermano tienen algo ¿cierto?- Me sorprendió mucho su pregunta.

-No, solo somos amigos – Le dije MUY sonrojada.

Durante el vals, baile con Jake, Jasper, al que por cierto vi muy sonriente con Alice, Garrett, que no perdió la oportunidad de decirme muchos halagos, y de reírse al ver cómo me sonrojaba, luego dejo de hacerlo, y se tensó aunque no sé por qué razón. Termine de bailar el vals, luego el brindis y todo eso. Ahí empezó Eclipse con la magia, todos nos dejamos llevar por su música, Alice estaba súper eléctrica, aunque puede que haya sido el vino, la vi sonriéndole a Jasper y Jake estaba algo celoso, no porque le gustara Alice, sino que el siempre era muy protector con ella y conmigo… Fue una fiesta grandiosa a las 5am todos los invitados se habían ido y los chicos de la banda dormirían en mi casa, mama se fue con Phil su novio a un hotel 5 estrellas. Solo estábamos los chicos ,Alice ,Jake y yo en casa.

- Princesa… ven, hablemos- Me sorprendí al ver como Emmett me llamaba.

Salimos al jardín, estaba amaneciendo ya, en eso sentí el brazo de Em en mi espalda, vimos el amanecer abrazados, era muy romántico, y yo estaba MUY nerviosa.

-Según tu familia me debes algo- Dijo con una sonrisa, que hacía que sus sexis hoyuelos se notaran aun mas. Sin pensarlo me gire y lo besé, me sentía realmente increíble, ese beso, me hizo sentir mil mariposas en el estomago, mil descargas eléctricas, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura, y yo a su cuello, jugando así con sus hermosos risos, el paso su lengua por mis labios, y yo gustosa le di permiso, jugo sabiamente con mi lengua, yo no tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a besos, pero con él sentía que eso era algo que llevara haciendo mucho tiempo, poco a poco el se fue separando, en busca de aire. Comenzó a besar mi barbilla, mis mejillas, mi nariz, haciéndome reír. Al terminar me dio un leve beso en la frente para luego pegar su frente a la mía.

-Este sin duda ah sido el mejor beso en toda mi vida- Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Este es mi primer beso, y la verdad fue mágico contigo Emmett Cullen – Le dije completamente sonrojada.

Ahí me encontraba yo besando a un completo desconocido, apenas sabía su nombre, y lo único que pensaba era porque ese beso significó tanto para mí, no había sentido está sensación con ningún otro chico mí pregunta ¿Por qué con un simple desconocido? en ese beso sentí una conexión mágica, aún no sabía por qué este chico me ponía así, si solo fue un beso, un insignificante beso, o eso pensaba yo.

-Alay, Alay - Era lo único qué Emmett decía interrumpiendo de mis pensamientos

-Dime, lo siento… es qué solamente me quede pensativa – Le dije totalmente sonrojada.

-¿En qué pensabas? si se puede saber - lo dijo en un tono bajo pero aún así lo escuche.

-Pensaba en ese beso, en que fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado.

-Chicos, ¿Interrumpo? - Dijo Edward que venía entrando

-No, no interrumpes nada yo ya me voy- dije con un tono muy seco.

-Mí alegría pero por qué te irás?- dijo Emmett con un lindo puchero ¿LINDO? ¿Qué te pasa Isabella Swan?

-Estoy cansada e intentaré dormir- dije algo distraída.

-Bueno mí alegría si estas cansada hablamos mañana, ¿si?

-Si, si hablamos mañana- dije fingiendo cansancio.

Subí hacía mí habitación, me puse algo más cómodo para intentar dormir pero por alguna razón no lo lograba, era ese beso que había pasado entre Emmett y yo. Que me hacia sentir tan feliz pero tan confundida a la vez, no sabía por qué ese beso me había causado tantas emociones. Será posible que con un simple beso me haya enamorado de él? No, no imposible si lo acabo de conocer, seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y pues así logré quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas, este sera el ultimo cap que suba hoy, el proximo cap sera un Pov Emmet, veremos como se va encaminando esta historia. **

**Franyi **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Conociéndola**

**Pov Emmett**

La había conocido, así es, a Isabella, o Alay, me gustaba llamarla así, ya que eso era para mi, una alegría. Desde el momento en que la vi me gustó, me pareció una chica hermosa y amaba sus sonrojos. Cuando salí de ese probador y la vi no pude evitar emocionarme, Aunque claro no pude evitar molestarla, me gustaba verla sonrojada.

-Después de todo, la nena de la casa es rebelde.

Pude ver como el comentario la molesto, lo pude notar en su seño fruncido, lo que mas me sorprendió fue su reacción, tomo mi mano y me arrastro fuera del centro comercial. Cuando tomamos el taxi le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera al parque de diversiones, no puedo evitar imaginarme el tono con que lo hizo a una película de acción tan tan tanananatan taraan, si lo se, mi imitación del tono de misión imposible es increíble, si amaba las películas de acción.

Cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones, Alay compro los tickets nos divertimos mucho, en realidad me agrado conocerla:

-Oye y…. Háblame de ti-Me dijo muy sonrojada.

-Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, tengo 19 años, canto y toco la batería, soy sexi, y mi trasero es genial –Le dije con aires de suficiencia.

-Wow, es genial saber que tu ego es proporcional a tu estatura-Me dijo alzando la cejas.

-Oyee, no es mi culpa que seas una pequeña- rei

-Basta de burlarte de mi estatura grandulón- me dijo sonrojada

-Háblame de ti princesa, me gustaría conocerte-Le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No hay mucho en realidad, hoy cumplo 16 años, me gusta leer, soy tímida y me gusta mucho ir al cine.

-¿Y novios?- Le dije tomandola de la mano.

-No tengo- me dijo, adoraba sus sonrojos, eran muy tiernos.

No pude evitar acariciar sus mejillas, eran muy suaves.

-Oye mira! ¿Qué te parece si nos montamos en la montaña rusa? – Le dije sonriendo, amaba esos juegos, aunque por la cara que puso, vi que no le gusto la idea-Andaaa vamos Belli Nelli shii –le dije haciendo mi puchero mas adorable.

-¿Belli Nelli?, ¿en serio Emmett? Creo que mejor me dices Alay- me dijo- Pero bueno, vamos a montarnos.

Durante la montaña rusa Alay me abrazo fuertemente, adoraba lo tierna que ella podía llegar a ser. Cuando nos bajamos estaba algo mareada, por lo que nos sentamos un momento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y poco a poco íbamos acercando nuestros rostros.

-EMMETT MIRA LA HORA, debemos irnos-dijo Alay un poco asustada.

Nos fuimos pronto al centro comercial, al llegar vi como Edward estaba un poco molesto, si seguro era por la hora, a Eddie no le gustaba llegar tarde a nada. Cuando nos despedimos de las chicas, Alay creo que esperaba que la besara, pero quiero que sea esta noche en su fiesta, iba a ser mas emocionante.

Cuando íbamos camino a nuestra casa a prepararnos, vi como los chicos me lanzaban miradas raras.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Nada- dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-¿No me van a decir entonces que carajos les pasa? – Ya me estaban hartando sus miraditas.

-Emmett se esta enamorandoooooo – Dijo Garret

-Tranquilo Garretsito en mi corazón hay suficiente espacio para todos- dije mientras le tiraba besos.

- Aléjate de mi oso gigante – dijo entre risas

Al llegar a casa tuvimos que apurarnos ya que teníamos que estar en casa de Alay temprano.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alay me separe de los chicos un rato, entre al jardín trasero, si no me equivocaba ese era el balcón del cuarto de mi preciosa. Subi por una pequeña escalera que había, cuando logre entrar me tropecé con una plantas que había.

-Maldición.-Dije molesto. No podían poner estas plantas en otros lados, si uno tranquilamente quiere subir a escondidas a la habitación de Alay no puede, ¡JA! La gente si que estaba loca.

Cuando entre pude ver a una sorprendida Alay en su habitación era bastante amplia y muy bonita, era la típica habitación rosada de niña. Solo le di una rosa y me fui, si era un cobarde, se supone que la iba a besar pero me puse nervioso.

Un par de horas después, era el turno de que la cumpleañera bajara, estaba realmente hermosa, mientras tocábamos pude ver que me veía fijamente, solo pude sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. Cuando terminamos la canción era el turno del vals, me apresure a tomar su mano, vi que se sorprendió al verme, pero por nada del mundo iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad con mi niña.

La fiesta fue transcurriendo con normalidad, fue una fiesta increíble, muchas chicas quedaron impresionadas con la banda, si no me gustara Alay creo que aprovecharía.

Cuando todos se fueron, fue mi oportunidad para hablar con Alay, y si… paso.

Nos besamos, sus besos son increíbles, jamás había sentido nada así por alguien, con ella era diferente, pero como no todo es perfecto, apareció mi dulce –nótese el sarcasmo- hermanito, Edward a interrumpir. Alay creo que se molesto mucho y se fue a su habitación.

-Gracias her-ma-ni-to.-Le dije con toda la molestia del mundo.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención interrumpirlos –Dijo dándome una mirada que no supe identificar.

-Olvídalo- Dije, estaba decidido a conquistarla, como me llamo Emmett Cullen.

Y ya tenía un plan.

* * *

**Hola chicas aqui un nuevo capi por parte de Emmett diganme si les gusta **

**Espero que les guste **

**xoxo**

**Franyi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Picnic**

**Pov Alay**

Al día siguiente me levante, estaba algo cansada, entre al baño me duche, amaba el olor de mi shampoo de fresas. Ese baño definitivamente fue revitalizante, me hizo sentir mucho mejor y aclarar mi mente en cuanto a lo que sucedió anoche. Al Salir me vestí muy sencilla, un short de jean, una camisa ajustada roja y unas vans rojas, si, mi estilo era muy deportivo, amaba las vans tenia de todos los colores.

-Hasta que por fin se despertó la princesa- Escuche esa voz que hacia que mis mejillas se enrojecieran y miles de mariposas atacaran mi estomago.

-¿Emmett? Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? - dije algo sorprendida.

-No lo sé, belleza solo quería invitarte a salir hoy, claro si quieres.

-Emm! bueno no lo sé no estoy de ánimos para salir hoy- Dije esquivando su mirada.

-Anda princesa, vayamos a un lugar divertido- Dijo Emmett haciendo Pucheros

-Bueno, está bien-Sonreí

-Siii, que bella eres mi niña.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece sí me das chance a que me cambie y todo eso? Dije eso mientras me dirigía a comer.

-Paso por ti a las 4- Dijo él dándome un tierno beso en la frente-

-Ok -dije algo seca

Él se fue y yo solo subí a mí habitación el tiempo paso rápido ya eran las 2:40 decidí empezar a buscar lo qué me pondría, hasta que me rendí y decidí a llamar a mi hada madrina… Alice.

-¿Por aquí la mejor amiga del mundo, por haya quien? –Dijo

-Alice, tienes mi numero en tus contactos, sabes que soy yo- Dije sonriendo.

-Ayyy le quitas la diversión a todo – Por su voz note que estaba molesta.

-Vamos Ali, no te molestes, esto es una emergencia- Dije poniendo voz de niña tierna.

-¿Emergencia? –Dijo sorprendida.

-Em me invito a salir y no se qué rayos ponerme…-No había terminado de hablar cuando Alice me interrumpió.

-VOY YA MISMO.

Media hora después Alice llego, entro como un torbellino a mi closet y empezó a sacar montones de ropa.

-Te pondraaaas, ESTO- Dijo con una sonrisa – En serio, necesitamos ir de compras.

Cuando vi que había seleccionado pude ver un lindo vestido floreado hasta la mitad del muslo, era muy lindo, también unas sandalias bajas marrones.

-Gracias Alice eres la mejor amiga de la galaxia-Dije abrazándola.

-Sí lo sé, soy increíble, ahora te dejo, tengo una cita con Paul

-¿Paul? ¿En serio? – Le dije sonriéndole

-Si, es lindo, inteligente y seguro es bueno en la cama- Si, mi mejor amiga no era virgen.

-Suerte con eso –Le dije sonriendo.

Me despedí de Alice y me dispuse a ponerme lo que ella había elegido, no me maquille, ya que no me gustaba, para nada.

Había terminado de arreglarme, temprano así que me quede viendo TV, por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, mayormente EMMETT… _Isabella no puedes ilusionarte nada más por un simple beso, sé que fue hermoso_, era una más de esas chicas que se ilusionaba fácilmente y a la que siempre herían, ya estaba cansada de que jugaran conmigo, esta vez tienes que ir despacio y no ilusionarte fácilmente.

Sonó el timbre interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos, baje las escaleras rápidamente sabía que era Emmett el que estaba ahí.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente era él con una rosa, y un perfume que me volvía loca, pero tenía que hacerme la fuerte y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-Princesa lista para irnos-Dijo muy sonriente, a continuación me cargo y comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Emmett me estas mareando

-Upss lo siento- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-No te preocupes, y si estoy lista, pero.. ¿A dónde iremos?

-Iremos a un lindo parque qué hay cerca de aquí- dijo él con una cesta de picnic en mano.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no me digas que iremos de picnic- me gustaba la idea, ya que no sería una cita común y corriente.

-Si, princesa.. ¿Sabes algo? te vez hermosa- dijo el mirándome embobado.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dije agarrando la rosa, estaba muy sonrojada.

El solamente asintió.

Llegamos al parque en unos 15 minutos. Emmett era todo un caballero, extendió delicadamente la tela para hacer el picnic, puso la comida enseguida, habían manzanas, sándwiches, chocolate, y un pequeño vasito donde había colocado flores, con algo de agua, nos divertimos hablamos de muchas cosas, no contábamos cosas graciosas, lo conocí un poco más afondo, me reí tanto con él hace tiempo que no me sentía así, estábamos abrazos cuando el de repente decidió cantarme una canción

- _have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?__  
__and there isn't anything they could of said or done__  
__and everyday i see you on your own__  
__and i can't believe that your alone__  
__but i overheard your girls and this is what they said__  
__looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend__  
__i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there__  
__don't be scared to come put your trust in me__  
__can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend__  
_  
-Emmett me dejaste sin palabras- dije con un hilito de voz.

-Te mereces esto y mucho más- el se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno y caluroso beso, luego de eso beso el me abrazo, sentíamos una gran conexión como si nos conocieras de hace año

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde mi mamá debe de estar algo preocupada por qué no le dije qué saldría- dije triste por tener que despedirme.

-Bueno está bien te llevaré a tú el también un poco triste.

El me llevo a mi casa, cuando llegue a casa era de imaginarse estaba mí mamá.

-Hola, Emmett- dijo mí mamá con una sonrisa.

-Hola Futura suegra- dijo en un tono bajo, pero yo logré escucharlo por lo cual me sonroje muchísimo.

-Gracias por venir a traer a mí hija de nuevo a la casa- sonrió.

-De nada, para mí no es molestia, señora y con su permiso debo irme- lo acompañe hasta la puerta y se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la frente.

-Esoooo, al parecer tengo nuero nuevo- dijo mi mamá con cara divertida, Rennee era una mujer con un espíritu muy joven, era mi mejor amiga y la verdad no veo mi vida sin ella.

-Mamá basta, Emmett es solo mi amigo- Sonreí.

-Si, si lo qué tú digas- dijo en tono burlón.

-Ay mamá ya, me iré a dormir- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Emmettsita- dijo está vez con una cara divertida.

Solo me detuve a decir. -Adiós- muy sonrojada por cierto.

Subí a mí habitación, solo pensaba en el gran día que había vivido hoy junto a Emmett, fue tan único nunca me había sentido tan feliz de estar con alguien, solo pensaba en feliz que me siento cuando estoy a su lado, sabía que estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él pero también sabía que no debía ir tan rápido. De tanto pensar me quede dormida sin darme cuenta

* * *

**Hola chicas este es el ultimo capi que les subo por hoy ya vuelvo a subirles otro capi el mañana o el domingo**

**La canción que canta Emmett es Boyfriend de BTR **

**Espero que les guste **

**xoxo**

**Franyi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociendo a mi cuñada **

A la mañana siguiente desperté tarde para ir al instituto así que decidí faltar… En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, no era de las que faltaban al colegio para irse por ahí, pero como ya no me daba tiempo se me ocurrió llamar a Emmett a ver donde estaba, me dijo que estaba ensayando para un concierto que iban a dar en un par de semanas estaban en casa de Jasper, llame a Alice y nos fuimos para allá, los escuchamos cantar y fue perfecto, Emmett y yo nos fuimos al balcón donde hablamos un rato y nos reímos abrazados parecíamos niños, Emmett era muy gracioso era como un pequeño niño en cuerpo de adulto, amaba cuando reia, ya que aparecían sus lindos hoyuelos y de repente el me agarro la cara y me beso. En ese momento fui consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba Em. Después yo lo bese y como era costumbre un beso llevo a otro. Paramos cuando Edward llego:

–Emmett mama llamo algo le paso a Bree– Bree es la hermanita de Emmett y Edward, nos paramos de un salto.

– Voy con ustedes- dije sonrojada, ya era la segunda vez que Edward nos interrumpía.

Salimos juntos de la casa de Jasper, nos montamos en el auto de Em, íbamos todos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que Emmett comenzó a hablarme al odio.

-Alay, este no es el momento y apenas te conocí hace un par de días- No sabía que iba a decir pero eso lleno mi estomago de pajaritos- pero me gustas princesa y mucho, quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos

- Esperaba oír eso desde que te vi por primera vez- llame a mama quien OBVIAMENTE no contesto, seguro andaba con Phil, le deje un texto explicando donde estaría. Alice nos acompaño, Emmett empezó a temblar cuando vio que íbamos al hospital y no a su casa al llegar solo entramos Em, Edward y yo, la señora Esme estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y nos explico que llegando a casa un carro atropello a Bree y estaba en coma… Todos quedamos en shock, Edward entro a verla primero y Emmett después, me dijo que lo acompañara y así lo hice, estando ahí no pudo hablarle, pero yo sentí la necesidad y dije

- Bree mucho gusto soy Alay conocí a tus hermanos hace un par de días son unas personas maravillosas, ellos te aman, te aman mucho y están sufriendo por ti porque te paso esto, por favor reacciona por ellos-tome su mano y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla , Emmett empezó a cantar una canción en español.

–_Las princesas no lloran se tragan su dolor son mujeres fuertes niñas firmes con frente en alto a la luz así como tu_- mientras yo buscaba a los médicos él siguió cantando cuando entramos cantaba a todo pulmón y Bree tenía los ojos abiertos lo estaba mirando, fue inevitable no empezar a llorar con aquel espectáculo el cantaba y ella lo miraba, los médicos nos sacaron pero en el instante en que Emmett dejo de cantar ella recayó , algo en la música de su hermano la mantenía despierta mama apareció a eso de las 3 de la tarde nosotros pasamos todo el día en el hospital mientras hacían 10mil pruebas a Bree, mi mami nos llevo a casa de Emmett a que se cambiaran y comiéramos algo, estando ahí me senté en el recibidor a ver unas fotos cuando Emmett salió sin camisa y yo solo pude quedar muda observándolo pero quede más muda aun cuando él dijo

– Pequeña eres una bendición, de verdad eres pura alegría, gracias por lo que le dijiste a mi hermanita- yo me sonroje y no puse sino tartamudear.

- es…es..Estará bien- le dije, luego, comimos algo

Mi mama me dejo quedarme esa noche en el hospital, mi mama no era tan estricta con los permisos, la señora Cullen debía descansar así que Emmett me pidió que lo acompañara mientras él estaba en el baño yo sentí la necesidad otra vez de hablarle a su hermana la verdad necesitaba hablar con quien fuera.

- Bree soy yo Alay, de nuevo, sabes? Me quedare esta noche aquí contigo, me encantaría que pudieras responderme estamos muy preocupados por ti por lo que te paso- y como escuche hacer a Emmett cante- _"Es válido llorar pero darás placer a todas las personas que tristes te quieren ver_" la verdad es que tu hermano me gusta mucho sé que es una locura porque apenas llevo 3 días conociéndolo, es que… se volvió el detonante de mi alegría… y es irónico porque mi nombre significa alegría…

En eso Emmett me tapo los ojos y me recostó de la cama de acompañantes que estaba junto a la pared y me dijo

- También me gustas pequeña, eres una bella parte de mi alegría- y me tarareo a oído hasta que me dormí.

Cuando desperté estaban los médicos ahí era muy temprano Emmett cantaba la canción que le cantó ayer con Edward junto a la camilla y Bree los veía, los médicos intentaban descubrir porque la voz de los hermanos la mantenían estable cuando me vio todos quedaron atónitos.

¿Alay?- y yo salte a abrazarla si, me había oído.

Su recuperación fue rápida la dieron de alta 2 días después Emmett y yo nos escribíamos pero no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde la mañana en que Bree despertó y de eso hacían ya un par de semanas, hasta un sábado en el que oí en la radio-

-"chicas y chiscos a los que les gusta Eclipse, estarán ofreciendo un compartir HOY en la playa Long beach"

Así que sin pensarlo mucho me vestí y me fui para allá cuando llegue ya estaba terminando, el primero e verme fue Jasper quien grito

-Emmett mueve tu gran culo, te vinieron a verrrrrr- cuando el giro sentí e mismo stop en el tiempo de hace una semana atrás.

Él corrió me cargo y me estampo EL BESO, solo pude escuchar la reacción de la gente.

– Esooooooooooo!- y yo me sonroje

Me invitaron a una fiesta esa noche y yo accedí le dije a Alice y a las 10 ya estábamos listas.

Alice estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, con una camiseta de lentejuelas blancas y unos tacones cerrados negros, y su cabello que normalmente estaba apuntando a cada dirección, hoy estaba totalmente liso. Yo mientras tanto iba con un vestido azul oscuro, muy ajustado al cuerpo y me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unos tacones plateados no muy altos, era muy torpe en zapatos bajos, y si le agregamos unos tacones de más de 10 centímetros, era un desastre, sabía que a Emmett le gustaba mi cabello totalmente suelto por lo que lo alise y lo deje suelto. Ambas íbamos maquilladas muy sencillas.

El chofer nos dejo al frente del edificio donde vivía Emmett, era lujosos y era muy lindo, ellos bajaron y estaban realmente HERMOSOS, Emmett iba con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa negra ajustada a sus músculos, Jasper iba con una camisa de botones roja con unos vaqueros negros, y su usual cabello despeinado, pude sentir a mi mejor amiga suspirando cuando lo vio, Garret y James iban guapos ambos con camisas de rayas y pantalones negros, Edward también estaba muy guapo, con una camisa de botones azul con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y su usual cabello rebelde, subimos a ver a Bree quien estaba mejor pero no iría con nosotros, nos montamos en el carro de Edward, era un elegante volvo plateado, realmente bonito.

-Será un camino largo- dijo Emmett.

Alice y Jasper iban muy entretenidos con su conversación y cuando pregunte a dónde íbamos Emmett me tapo los ojos con una pañoleta y dijo

-Escúchame y yo te diré cuando lleguemos-. Me abrazo y comenzo a cantarme- _llevo días conociéndote y yo de ti ya tengo ganas no sales de mi mente basto solo una semana… "_- el tenia ese don de trasladarme cuando cantaba…. El tiempo se me paso súper rápido llegamos mientras él me cantaba y me decía un monton de cosas que no puedo recordar… es que estaba concentrada en no olvidar respirar, solo sentía su respiración en mi oído y mis mejillas arder.

Era una fogata donde había mucha gente vestidos muy elegante pero todos estaban descalzos porque era en la playa los imitamos y nos quitamos los zapatos Alice estaba perdida en "Jasperlandia" , Emmett tomo mi mano para empezar a caminar hacia la fogata yo seguía intentando recordar respirar, pero cuando todos voltearon a vernos definitivamente lo olvide y me maree un poco, cuando llegamos Emmett dijo

– Muchachos les presento a mi Alegria- mi cara de enamorada no fue normal se me lleno el estomago de pajaritos y tartamudee

–Ho… Hola- apenas yo misma pude oírlo, Jasper levanto la voz y dijo

- Les presento a mi novia se llama Alice- todos quedamos impactados con la palabra NOVIA yo gire para ver a Ali y ella me guiño un ojo yo sonreí, ya sabía yo que a Alice le gustaba Jasper y por lo visto iban en serio. Busque donde sentarme porque tantas emociones juntas afectaron mi equilibrio , había unos troncos alrededor de la fogata yo me senté con Emmett y Edward en uno, saco la guitarra y Emmett me dijo al oído.

- Déjate lleva por la música mi alegría - y automáticamente todos voltearon y aplaudieron, la banda empezaron a cantar y Emmett todo lo cantaba en mi oído yo estaba como un tomate porque todos me miraban, podía descifrar las caras de rabia en las chicas que nos veían, en algunas solo era emoción y en una en especial eran ganas de arrancármela cabeza. Después me entere que era una chica llamada Rosalie cuando terminaron de cantar Rosalie dijo:

- Oigan chicos dejemos que la chica nueva cante algo, adelante "alegría"- en la última palabra hizo comillas con las manos y uso un tono sarcástico muy evidente… definitivamente estaba en apuros…

* * *

**Helloooooooooo, hola chicos yo de nuevo, ¿como estan?**

**Bueno aqui otro cap, jejeps espero que les guste mucho, este cap muestra a Bree, la verdad me gusta su personaje, **

**Diganme su opinion y que tal les parece la historia**

**Franyi**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Noviazgo, romance y mal entendidos**

Yo dije que no cantaba pero todos insistieron, estaba muy sonrojada así que le dije a Edward que me siguiera con la guitarra. Mientras cantaba solo miraba a Edward, estaba realmente nerviosa.

- _Come on skinny love, just last the year__  
__Pour a little salt, we were never here__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer__I tell my love to wreck it all__  
__Cut out all the ropes and let me fall__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Right at the moment this order's tall__And I told you to be patient__  
__And I told you to be fine__  
__And I told you to be balanced__  
__And I told you to be kind__And in the morning, I'll be with you__  
__But it will be a different kind__  
__'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets__  
__And you'll be owning all the fines__Come on skinny love, what happened here?__Suckle on the hope in light brassiere__  
__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__  
__Sullen load is full, so slow on the split__And I told you to be patient__  
__And I told you to be fine__  
__And I told you to be balanced__  
__And I told you to be kind__And now all your love is wasted__  
__Then who the hell was I?__  
__'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches__  
__And at the end of all your lines__Who will love you?__  
__Who will fight?__  
__Who will fall far behind?__Come on skinny love_

Mirándolo era fácil cantar y cantar, no sabía por qué pero me resultaba más sencillo. Me calle cuando voltee y los vi a todos mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, al callarme todos empezaron aplaudir y me sonroje, Rosalie se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- Ay qué lindo –Dijo que sorna, casi no noto el sarcasmo que uso…CASI –mejor vamos a bajar la emoción con la cancioncita y activemos esta fiesta-y encendió el estero de un carro con música bailable, Emmett me dijo

-Te sacaría a bailar pero quiero mostrarte algo- me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar en silencio por la playa, cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos me dijo- mira el cielo, vez las estrellas? No todos los días se ven así cuando escribo me gusta venir a este lugar, esa mi inspiración, pero desde que te conocí tengo otra fuente de inspiración otra entrada de luz a mis canciones otra fuente de alegría- quede muda por un instante pero me senté en la arena y el hizo lo mismo cerré los ojos y dije

- De verdad eres muy lindo y has cambiado mi vida en este poquito tiempo, has sabido hacerme sentir más yo que nunca, y tu sonrisa… ayyy! Tu sonrisa – suspire y me quede en silencio sonrojada al notar lo que había dicho.

- Princesa ven vamos que es tarde y debemos llevarte a tu casa pero antes ven…- y sí, ME BESO, Un beso que NUNCA olvidare, tenía algo diferente y era hermoso.

Íbamos a empezar a caminar cuando tropecé gracias a mi estúpida torpeza. y me clave un vidrio en la pierna había mucha sangre, cuando olí, comencé a marearme, vea todo borroso, Emmett me cargo y me llevo hasta el auto de Jasper ahí me desmaye, me despertaba de a ratos, solo escuchaba la voz desesperada de Emmett, se quito su camisa y la puso en mi pierna para parar la sangre, Alice le di mi teléfono a Emmett y no recuerdo nada mas…

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital, estaba mi mama dormida y Emmett con la chaqueta toda llena de sangre y sin camisa debajo, escribiendo en su teléfono, tenía cara de sueño, me sentí mal puesto que todo esto fue mi culpa, gracias a mi GRAN torpeza. A a duras penas le dije

- Amor..- el giro y al verme despierta se acerco a mí.

-Que buen susto nos diste Belli Nelli, el vidrio roso la arteria femoral y perdiste mucha sangre, por suerte somos del mismo tipo…- quede atónita él había donado sangre para salvarme… solo pude decirle, -Ven abrázame un ratico-

Él se acostó en la camilla a mi lado y así nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente una enfermera dijo que podía irme a casa pero debía guardar reposo absoluto por 72 horas, 3 días en los que Emmett se instalo religiosamente en el sofá de mi cuarto, solo cuando estuve bien se fue a su casa, pero aun me buscaba cada tarde al colegio y se inventaba un plan diferente parques, playas, jardines, museos. Fueron dos grandiosos meses.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando recibí una llamada de Emmett, me asuste con su llamada pero al contestar tenía un tono muy tranquilo y tierno, dijo

- Pequeña sal al balcón- me asome y la piscina de mi casa estaba llena de globos y en el centro un corazón de flores, el estaba sentado en frente de la piscina y grito

- HEY QUIERES SER MI ALEGRIA POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS?- yo le dije desde arriba

– QUE? Como así? No entiendo…-a lo que el respondió

–QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA TONTA!-

No podía creerlo el hombre que me hacia entrar en trance con su sonrisa estaba parado ahí, esperando que le dijera si quería ser parte de su hermosa vida, en ese momento sentí MIEDO no sabía que decir claro que quería ser su novia pero no lo conocía tanto y sentía miedo, ahí recordé algo que me dijo papa una vez….

"_confía en la intuición y sigue tus sueños sin importar que debas llevarte por el medio para lograrlo"_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi padre, el era un hombre maravilloso, no tenia muchos recuerdos de él ya que murió hace 6 años, pero de lo que estaba segura era que jamás me dejaba de lado por su trabajo, si, trabajaba mucho, pero siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa al volver a casa, salí de mis recuerdos para responderle a Emmett

-Solo si prometes cantarme todo ese tiempo- él sonrió y yo baje corriendo a besarlo me dijo

- Ve a cambiarte te llevo al instituto, este día apenas comienza - de camino a colegio él iba abrazándome y jugando con mi cabello.

- ¿por qué quieres estar conmigo?- pregunte. Él me agarro la cara para que lo viera.

- Porque los tiempos son difíciles es más escasa la verdad y tú has sido siempre para mi toda verdad

No aguante las ganas y lo bese pero esperen… Ya no debía aguantar las ganas ahora era mío cuando procese eso en mi mente lo bese con más ganas, al llegar al instituto todos me veían, yo ya me había acostumbrado a que cuando andaba de la mano de Emmett todos me mirarían, no todo los días llegaba de la mano de una estrella, pero supuse que algo extraño pasaba cuando todas las muchachas empezaron a gritar, y Edward dijo,

-HEY AQUÍ! Estamos aquí arriba cuñadita- morí de la risa cuando dijo eso los mire y ahí estaban todos listos para cantar en eso grito Emmett

-1 2 3 destácate Eddi - y Edward empezó a derrochar magia con esa guitarra y todos cantaron menos Em que solo me veía y decía cosas que no podía entender porque estaba concentrada en respirar, terminaron decantar y el dijo

- GRACIAAAAAS hermanos, Alay GRACIAS! Por ser mi alegría por hacerme TAN feliz por hacerme el hombre MAS feliz de todas las galaxias

En el momento preciso en que iba a responder salió la rubia, si Rosalie, de la nada y dijo

-Oye osito le dices lo mismo que a mí? Vaya que eres original – Dijo con odio en la voz. Quede muda ella estaba realmente molesta y yo no entendía nada ella me miro y dijo

– Escúchame niñita, y escúchame bien porque no te repetiré lo que estoy diciendo, Emmett es MIO y pase lo que pase siempre será MIO o eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche cuando estabais conmigo Emmettcito?- Él quedó mudo y yo también solo sé que moría de celos quería matarla…pero a la vez sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Salí corriendo de ahí y me senté en un parque que estaba cerca del instituto, lloré y lloré hasta quedarme dormida en el banco me desperté con la voz de Edward que decía!

-Cuñada que haces aquí? te buscamos por todas partes… Emmett esta buscándote todo es un malentendido ella está loca enserio- yo solo me limite a abrazarlo y seguir llorando el beso mi frente y justo llego Emmett y dijo

–Edward! Que esas haciendo?- el respondió

- La encontré aquí y después de que tu amiguita la hizo sentir así, se pasó con eso Emmett. Alay te quiere mucho compórtate hermano - yo los mire el me beso la mejilla y me susurro –Ahora escucha lo que tiene que decirte- y se acerco a Emmett y le dijo -espero sepas que decir hermano- yo solo los veía llorando Edward se alejo y Emmett dijo;

- Peque nada es como tú crees- Yo lo mire fúrica.

-Entonces porque no le dijiste nada a esa zorra cuando me hablo así ah?- Él no hablo y bajo la mirada eso me rompió mi corazón, su cara me rompió el corazón todo estaba mal MUY mal.

* * *

**Holaa de nuevo yo, otro capi **

**espero que les guste, esta cancion se llama Skinni Love...**

** Franyi**

** xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como si los problemas no fueran suficientes**

Bueno ahí estábamos los 2 intentando seguir los consejos de Edward, reinaba un silencio horrible hasta que él lo rompió y dijo

–Óyeme si? Rosalie es mi ex novia y hace poco estuvimos hablando y yo le dije que te quería muchísimo y que te pediría que fueras mi novia que ella fue muy importante pero debía superar lo que paso, ella lo mal interpreto todo y no supe qué demonios decirle cuando te hablo así pero mira- saco su teléfono del bolsillo y marco un numero puso altavoz y cuando contestaron dijo

- Rosalie, soy Emmett lo mal interpretaste todo yo quiero a Alay la quiero mucho tu para mí no significas nada, ya no te metas más en mi relación- y ella respondió muy alterada

–Escúchame bien Emmett Cullen si no eres mío no vas a ser de nadie, como que me llamo Rosalie Hale- Em respondió muy sereno

- Entiende, estoy con Alay así que YA déjame en paz. No la voy a cambiar por ti- y colgó sin esperar respuesta me miro y luego bajo la cara empezó tarareando

– _let me take a little moment to find the right words__  
__so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard__  
__i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer__  
__but i know i gotta put myself or worse__  
__See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard_

– No quiero que este día tenga una mancha princesa por favor perdóname – lo bese y lo único que pude articular fue.

.-Todo va a estar bien- me abrazo

-Este día aun no termina- me llevo a una tienda de tatuajes y créelo me asuste MUCHO hasta que el señor le entrego una bolsita y le dijo – ya lo pago Edward tranquilo.

–Rayos mi teléfono se quedo sin baterías, llamas a Eddie boo y le dices que nos busque? – yo marque y cuando contesto

_-Hola, que paso Alay? Estas con Omar?-_dijo Edward al contestar la llamada.

- Tranquilo nene estoy con él dice que por favor nos vengas a buscar – dije

_-Están en el parque aun? O en la tienda?_

-En la tienda

-_Ah ósea que todo arreglado?_

-Así parece cuñado – me reí, Edward en verdad me caía muy bien, ya hasta lo consideraba mi mejor amigo.

-_Chévere estamos cerca ya los buscamos.._

Le dije a Emmett que ya venían por nosotros a los 5 minutos estaba Esme, si ya la tuteaba, me lo dijo cuando Em me presento como su novia, la conocí a ella y a Carlisle el papa de Ed, Emm y Bree, era muy agradable, era un médico cirujano, según me había dicho Edward casi no l veían puesto que siempre estaba trabajando, en ese momento llegaron los muchachos.

En el carro nos montamos y el viaje hasta su casa fue totalmente silencioso cuando llegamos a su casa el me dijo

- Ven quiero darte algo- entramos a su cuarto y estaba llena de fotos mías desde el día de mis 16's hasta en el hospital había de todo tipo mientras las veía me dijo

- Mira lo que mande a hacer- abrió la bolsita y saco 2 anillos uno grande y uno más pequeño ambos decían "mi alegría" y el más pequeño que era para mí tenia EMC (Emmett McCarty Cullen) y el más grande que era para el tenia IAS (Isabella Alay Swan) él me coloco mí anillo y yo le coloque el de él, nos acostamos a hablar de todo, en un momento agarro mis cachetes para que quedara viéndolo y dijo

-Juntos? Sin importar lo que diga la gente?- y yo lo bese y con sus labios rozando los míos dije

- sin importar lo que diga la gente- el siguió besándome y como era costumbre un beso llevo a otro; paramos cuando entro Bree y grito

–ALAAAAAAAY -ya sus gritos eran costumbre- como estas chicaaa? Espera interrumpo? Ya son novios? – yo la mire a ella y después a Emmett y este tomo mi mano en la que tenía el anillo, puso su mano y los alzo diciendo

- que tal nos vemos?- Bree grito como una loca

– QUE HERMOOOOOOSOOOOOS SE VEN BELLIIICIMOSSSSS AHHHHHHH LOS AMO!- Emmett y yo morimos de risa y ella se abalanzo sobre nosotros diciendo- no puedo creerloooo.

Bree era apenas un año menor que yo, era completamente adorable, después de su accidente, nos hicimos muy amigas junto a Alice, ella y Alice eran muy parecidas, ambas, amaban todo lo que tenía que ver con la moda. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Edward que estaba en la cocina con Esme solo pude escuchar cuando dijo

–QUE? Espera, repite eso- puso el altavoz y todos escuchamos a Garret muy alterado.

- _Bueno que un imbécil aquí anda buscándole problemas a Jasper y se van a entrar a golpes, lo está esperando en el parque y este anda como un toro vengan a ayudarme ya James viene en camino._

-Bueno aquí esta Emmett con Alay ya vamos en camino- dijo Edward agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

-No Garret Alay se queda aquí con Bree y mi mama ya nosotros vamos.

-_Bueno bro, apúrense que Jaz está como loco._

Emmett me miro y me dijo

– Peque quédate aquí por favor! – me beso y saliendo le dijo a su papa – Ma! Cuídamela por favor! No quiero volverla a perder! Y si Rosalie aparece dile que no la quiero ver más aquí

–Tranquilo mi niño ve y cuídate okey?- el asintió y se fue…

Solo me quede viendo la puerta como tonta tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Como estaaan? Bueno otro capi en esta historia...espero que les guste**

**Se les quiere 3**

**Franyi 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Desahogo, engaños y cortadas**

Me quede en casa de Emmett muy preocupada, Bree ayudaba a Esme a hacer comida y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Carlisle llegó, cuando le conté donde estaban los muchachos, trato de distraerme, pues vio que en cualquier momento me podía dar una aneurisma

- Ven Alay hablemos un rato ..- salimos al jardín y caminamos callados hasta que el dijo- eres muy linda. Cuéntame de tu vida que estudias?- yo respondí como si fuera un interrogatorio lo justo sin dar muchos detalles ….  
-Ultimo año del instituto.  
- y que quieres estudiar?  
-Publicidad y comercio exterior  
–Que bien, cuéntame de tu familia de dónde eres? Tienes hermanos?  
-No señor soy hija única y bueno mis padres son de Forks, un pueblo en Washington, a los 10 años me mude aquí a los Ángeles, es decoradora de interiores.  
-y tu papá qué hace?

Me dolió mucho tener que hablar de él pero trague fuerte respire profundo y dije,,

- Papa murió cuando tenía 10 años señor, era empresario..

- Lo siento mi niña y si no es muy doloroso puedo preguntarte algo? Es que hace algún tiempo estuve enfermo y sentí tanto miedo de dejar a Esme con los niños sola que ahora que mencionas eso… quiero saber cómo te sientes y tratar de ayudar.

- Si Carlisle pregunta que yo responderé lo mejor que pueda y si, cuidate mucho que tu familia te necesita

- Si, así es… bueno, de que murió?

- Un infarto

- Como fue la última vez que lo viste?

Las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por mis mejillas pero las limpie y disimule mientras respondía

-Bueno; podemos sentarnos primero? – Mientras nos sentamos proseguí- el era como debes saber por mi apellido, uno de los empresarios más renombrados, ese trabajo le producía un gran estrés, así que le dio un pre-infarto, fue hospitalizado, fui a visitarlo ya tenía tres días internado me abrazo fuerte y antes de irme me dijo que cuidara mucho a mi mama, que todo lo que me propusiera lo cumpliera, que mi nombre significaba alegría y que desde ese momento era mi deber alegrar a mi mama, que él siempre iba a estar conmigo así no estuviera físicamente, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, por lo cual no le tome mucha importancia, me beso y nos fuimos….  
Para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando a moco tendido… el me abrazo y me dijo

- No llores tranquila si? Yo seré esa figura paterna cuando la necesites aquí están mis brazos abiertos y mi casa también para ti para cuando la necesites, pero ya no llores mas, si ahora nos tienes a nosotros los Cullen- ya sabía de donde Emmett había heredado esa forma tan hermosa de tratar a la gente.. en ese momento sonó la puerta Bree abrió y eran los chicos, Edward venia con la camisa rota, Jasper venía muy golpeado, Emmett estaba sangrando de un brazo, Garret y James solo tenían algunos moretones. Em soltó a Jasper al verme llorando y llego a donde estábamos me miro y me pregunto que qué había pasado, su papa le explico mientras yo me secaba las lagrimas cuando lo vi y vi su brazo sangrando me preocupe, pregunte que qué había pasado en ese momento obvió mi pregunta me abrazo y me beso y dijo entre dientes.

.- Mi familia es la tuya siempre contaras con nosotros- yo lo bese con más ganas y James y Garret dijeron

–Esooooo, nosotros no sabíamos naaaada hermanooo que chévere ya son novios- él se limito a levantar su mano y la mía donde teníamos los anillos sin dejar de mirarme en ese momento vi la sangre de su brazo...

Agarro su camisa y la coloco sobre mi pecho se acostó ahí y respirando en mi cuello empezó a cantar muy bajito, le bese el cabello y justo sonó mi teléfono era mi mamá hable con ella un rato contándole todo pero era tarde así que debía ir a casa, Carlisle le prestó la camioneta a Emm ya que su auto estaba dañado, él fue a llevarme a casa, el viaje fue en silencio escuchábamos música nada mas… al llegar el me vio y dijo

- Quinta Swan, llegamos señorita – lo bese un largo rato, y me baje del auto.

Me fui a mi cuarto directamente, me bañe me puse cómoda baje me comí un sándwich y subí otra vez, me acosté y revise mi teléfono Em tenía en el estado de Whatsapp _**"Emmett Cullen ; mi alegría A"**_ yo me reí al verlo y puse en el mío _" __**Alay Swan ; mi alegría E " **_.leescribí

-A: Novio 3  
-E: novia 3  
-A: Descansa si? Te quiero mi músico.  
-E: Cuídate tu princesa te quiero más mi peque.

Me recosté y basto tocar la almohada para dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el olor a comida de mi nana Sue, ella me había criado junto con mama luego de la muerte de mama, era como mi segunda madre.

Eran como las 12, al abrir los ojos y en la orilla de la cama estaba Emmett mirándome con ojos llorosos, al ver que desperté se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso me dijo que lo perdonara y lloraba como un loco, solo pregunte que qué pasaba y el llorando aun me contó…

-Anoche cuando llegue a mi casa estaban todos dormidos solo estaba Garret hablando con Rosalie que fue a verme

-Rosalie? Que hacia ella ahí Emmett Cullen?

-Espera por favor escuchame- Me quede callada escuchando pero se me revolvió el estomago de pensar en ella - bueno hablamos porque me dijo que quería que le dijera lo que le había dicho por teléfono en la cara era tarde y Garret dormiría en la sala con Jasper y James que ya dormían mi cuarto estaba solo así que fuimos ahí… Intente explicarle pero no me dejo se quito la ropa se abalanzo sobre mí, me quito la mía y… perdóname… No aguante… soy hombre eso no me justifica pero no pude contenerme…. Perdóname…

Otra vez mi mundo se derrumbaba. El lloraba como un niño y yo trataba de aguantar las lagrimas pero era demasiado tarde no podía contenerlas… ya rodaban por mis mejillas el continuo hablando

– Decidí decírtelo lo antes posible porque de verdad la culpa me carcome, peque yo te quiero enserio y no quería dañar esto por esa mujer pero la carne es débil y peque perdóname- lo empuje lejos de mí y me encerré en el baño.. él hablaba al otro lado de la puerta pero no podía escucharlo… estando ahí llore mucho… y a todo lo que decía Cullen le decía

– Vete déjame sola- me levante del piso y vi la hojilla que siempre estuvo ahí pero había dejado de ver desde que apareció Emmett en mi vida… la tome y empecé a cortarme había mucha sangre cuando deje de responder Emmett entro es lo último que recuerdo ver…

* * *

**AJAAAA otro capi mas 3**

**¿Que les parecio? dejen sus comentarios 3**

**Franyi**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Más que una fan**

**Pov Emmett**

La vi ahí tirada en el piso llena de sangre todo por mi culpa por lo imbécil que fui.

Paso por mi mente cada momento que viví con ella cuando la cargue para bajar las escaleras me odiaba, me odiaba por hacerle esto… pero en ese instante lo que importaba era… salvarla que mi Alay sobreviviera que mi niña estuviera bien que mi alegría se mantuviera.. VIVA.

Fuimos al hospital y yo no podía parar de llorar llame a mi hermano y el con mis hermanos, mi familia llegaron al hospital no me perdonaba que ella estuviera así por mi culpa, el doctor salió y dijo que debía donarle sangre alguien a Alay porque perdió mucha, todos se hicieron las pruebas y el único que podía donarle era Edward pero por ser menor no podía, yo estaba en el pasillo caminando de acá para allá cuando Edward me dijo

- Hermano tu y yo somos el mismo tipo de sangre así que tú debes poder donarle – eso me hizo sentir bien por fin en ese tiempo el hecho de que podía salvarla me hizo pensar en positivo hice las pruebas y a los pocos segundos estábamos conectados mi sangre corría por las venas de mi princesita... pase la noche en el hospital ella aun dormía y yo empecé a cantar como hacia siempre que quería arreglar las cosas

– _Dime como se corrigen los errores que te dije estuve equivocado te amo demasiado y no te quiero perder_- empecé a llorar mientras golpeaba la pared luego me agache y agarre su cara diciendo- No te quiero perder niñita no te quiero perder me enamore de ti, Te amo niña eres el amor de mi vida, mi alegría NO te quiero perder- me acerque más y con mis labios casi rozando los de ella le dije

- Perdóname no te quiero perder- ella despertó también lloraba y no entendí bien porque hasta que dijo

- Em no me quiero morir pero cortarme fue el único escape que conseguí a mi dolor… que paso? Después que me encontraste en el baño? Y eso en el brazo? Porque tienes tu ese algodón en el brazo?- yo solo la acaricie y respondí tiernamente

– Es que tuve que donarle sangre a una princesa y como la mía no era azul la están pintando… te amo nenita mía.

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que me mataba y esos ojitos iluminados que me hacían creer que todo estaba bien la besé y le dije que descansara que era tarde ella dijo casi dormida..

- Emmett, te perdono, perdono lo que hiciste porque me salvaste la vida y porque… también te amo – lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando; le salve la vida me sentía un héroe pero a la vez un maldito.

Salí, mi hermano estaba ahí le conté que había despertado y él se alegro muchísimo con eso, Edward, Edward; es un caso muy especial… Tan callado pero tan alegre, muy maduro, él era parte importante en mi vida, aunque me gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando, él tan él! No sabe fallarle a nadie es muy noble, ojala y yo tuviese la mitad de su nobleza de ser así mi princesa no estaría pasando por esto! …. Edward siempre sabia que decir! Y en ese momento fue mi más grande apoyo! Sin él no se que hubiera sido de mi se quedo con Alay mientras yo iba a .cambiarme con la señora Renee la mama de Alay.

A la mañana siguiente estaba sentado en el pasillo del hospital cuando la oí gritar muy fuerte

– EMMEEETTTT- Salí corriendo y al entrar en la habitación estaba desmayada frente a la puerta del baño la cargue y grite para que alguien me ayudara al parecer aun estaba débil y no se podía levantar me quede con ella hasta que la estabilizaron me sentía tan culpable, me rompía el corazón verla así la amaba y por mi culpa estaba tan mal, pasaron 3 días y estábamos aun en el hospital yo no había ido a mi casa ni a cambiarme porque la situación no mejoraba con Alay me llevaban ropa y comida mi hermano estuvo ahí siempre.

Una mañana desperté y ella estaba mirándome desde la camilla al verla me incorpore y dije algo asustado

- Estas bien? Qué pasa?  
- Nada solo que…eres hermoso cuando duermes

Solo pude reírme- Tonta como te sientes?

- Bien, al parecer la sangre no es azul pero funcionó- dijo burlándose de mi  
-Todo lo que es con amor funciona bonita.  
- Ven extraño tus besos.

Me acerque y la bese era muy temprano, así que me acosté con ella en la camilla, se recostó de mi pecho y empecé a bromear a besarla a hacerla reír me sentía tan bien parecía un sueño después de todo lo que habíamos pasado ella me dijo muy bajito

- Cántame si? Eso me pone bien- yo automáticamente me baje de la cama ella me miro y me dijo- no, pero aquí conmigo, cántame- yo le dije

–Ya va bebe si te voy a cantar que sea bien- Salí corriendo y Eddie estaba en el pasillo con su guitarra que no la dejaba para nada le dije que me ayudara en algo y el acepto, entro y se sentó junto a la cama saludo a Alay con una sonrisa, me recosté de nuevo y empezamos

- _si, lo sé no tengo tanta buena fama como pa' caerte bien,_

_y no está bien ofrecerte tantas cosas de esas que no puedo hacer_

_Entre las cosas perfectas solo tengo a dios_

_Y la hermosa familia que me concedió_

_Pero falta un complemento ese último elemento!_

_Se trata de ti! Con la quiero ver_

_El agua de la lluvia caer en el amanecer _

_Se trata de ti con la que no quiero nada mas_

_Sino la ilusión de ser feliz, bienvenida a ser feliz._

_Sin piedad quiero aferrarme a tu sonrisa y no dejarte nunca en paz_

_Ocasionar _

_Mariposas en tu estomago volando sin parar_

_Si me encontrara un genio le pediría_

_Probar de tu boca todos los días_

_Y que seas lo primero a que le dé un amor sincero_

_Se trata de ti! Con la quiero ver_

_El agua de la lluvia caer en el amanecer _

_Se trata de ti con la que no quiero nada más_

_Sino la ilusión de ser feliz, bienvenida a ser feliz._

_Bienvenida a ser feliz._

- Ella sonreía y me besaba el cuello los brazos y a donde su boca alcanzara! Era hermoso tenerla así, salimos del hospital es día que la dieron de alta! Y era justamente el día de un gran compartir en la playa! Yo iba a faltar para quedarme con ella la deje en su casa y fui a hablar con los muchachos para decirles que faltaría hable con ellos todos entendieron saben que no dejaría algo de la banda por cualquier cosa pero esto era importante! Ellos se fueron al compartir y yo a casa de Alay cuando llegue ella me esperaba en la puerta con ropa cómoda y una franela que decía I Eclipse y se giro para que la leyera completa y por detrás decía Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Garret, James. Me reí mucho por su ocurrencia y me dijo

– No estoy del todo bien pero tenemos un compartir que presentar así que caminando mi rey!- me reí a carcajadas, esa niña me encantaba enserio!

Nos apresuramos y llegamos en el momento justo en que mi hermano explicaba mi ausencia Alay corrió se paro junto a Eddie diciendo

– AJAAAAAAAAA chicaaas – dijo con tono de fan obsesionada.- el que NUNCA defraudaría a sus eclipfanaticas! Empezando por mí que soy SU MAYOR FAN; EMMETT CULLEN - todas empezaron a aplaudir y gritaban. La banda empezó a aplaudir también, yo llegue me pare junto a ella y la mire diciendo

- Tú eres MAS QUE UNA FAN

* * *

**Hola chicas sorry por tener tan abandonada la historia estaba leyendo un libro muuuuy bueno**

**50 Sombras de Grey ahhh lo amo jajaja**

**Espero que les guste esta historia **

**xoxo**

**Las que quieran seguirme en mi twitter Dramatwittca**

**Franyi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Detonante**

El compartir fue todo un éxito me sentía entregado, amaba la música, era parte importante en mi vida me sentía feliz, ella definitivamente era mi alegría… Al terminar nos fuimos caminando por la calle y cantando todos, íbamos a buscar a Tanya la novia de Eddi y a Alice que acababa de llegar de viaje, estando todos juntos decidimos ir a comernos algo, Eddie andaba con antojo y nos hizo comer a todos en McDonals.

-Eddie boo ¿tienes antojos? Ayy cuñadita como que embarazaste a mi dulce y tierno hermanito, espero que no seas una de esas madres desnaturalizadas que abandona a su dulce novio embarazado- Dije con burla, haciendo que tanto Tanya como Eddie se sonrojaran.

-Emmett no seas un bruto- dijo Alay golpeándome, era un sexi incomprendido.

-Auchh amor, tampoco me maltrates- Dije haciendo un puchero.

Todos rieron.

Después de comer llame a la señora Renee mamá de Alay y le dije que era tarde para llevar a Alay a la casa que si se podía quedar a dormir en la mía con Bree ella accedió porque tampoco estaba en su casa, nos dijo que mucho cuidado y que la pasáramos rico, nos lo tomamos al pie de la letra, comimos helado y subimos a la casa tarde en la noche todos dormían y justamente Bree dormía con una amiga en casa, Jane, le dije a Alay que no se preocupara que yo dormiría en el sofá aunque moría de ganas de dormir abrazándola en el momento en que iba a acostarme en el mueble salto James diciendo

– NOOOOO SEÑOOOOOR ese es mi mueble!- estaban los chicos de la banda también en la casa estaba llena, todo indicaba que esa noche dormiría con ella... cuando vieron que toque la puerta para entrar a mi cuarto todos quedaron con cara de bobos. Pero cuando ella abrió todos quedaron impresionados, tenía una camisa mía puesta, era lo único que llevaba puesto se veía HERMOSA. Y pues a Emmettsito Junior le gustó también _contrólate Emmett_, me regañe mentalmente. Le preste un mono que le quedaba gigante, al entrar al cuarto cerré la puerta con llave me acosté y prendí la televisión diciendo

–Señorita le toco dormir conmigo!- ella puso cara de emoción y salto sobre mi nos arropamos y nos pusimos a ver una película, en lo que terminó, nos abrazamos nos arropamos, y ella dijo

–A dormir pues te amoooooo descansa- me sonroje, la bese y le dije

- Te amo mas descansa- paso un rato y yo la verdad no podía dormir de la emoción, ella estaba de espaldas a mÍ y pensé que dormía yo solo tarareaba canciones y pensaba, revise mi teléfono, hice un par de tweets pero no podía dormir, como a las 3am y dijo

-Em, estas despierto?

-Si bebe no eh dormido- dije sorprendido de que estuviera despierta.

- yo tampoco. Porque no duermes?

- porque la emoción no me deja  
- somos dos- dijo entre risas.

Se giro y me beso, pero era un beso raro de esos que traen algo mas añadido, la bese y como de costumbre un beso llevo a otro y así… solo que esta vez no había nada que detuviera los besos… poco a poco empezó a rodar nuestra ropa lentamente mis dedos iban conociendo cada parte de su cuerpo ella temblaba nunca entendí si de frio o de miedo de momento paro todo. Y le dije .

-Está bien si no quieres seguir te entiendo bebe- ella beso mi cuello y con los ojos cerrados dijo,

- si, si quiero seguir- esa frase fue el detonante. Ahora seriamos.. uno.. ella detuvo mis pensamientos cuando dijo:

– Solo quiero que sepas que serias el primer hombre en mi vida NO me falles por favor-

- Nunca te fallare de nuevo lo prometo…

* * *

**Un poco corto lo se, pero en el proximo capi VIENE LO BUENO **

**JAJAJA **

**espero que les guste esta historia, le eh agarrado especial cariño**

**Soy nueva en esto, porfa comenten y dejen sus comentarios o criticas**

**Gracias a las chicas que han seguido la historia **

**Un beso**

**Franyi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Primera Vez **

**Pov Alay**

Iba a dormir en casa de Emmett, sí que estaba nerviosa, cuando el me dijo que durmiera en su cuarto, pensé que íbamos a dormir juntos, hasta que lo vi despedirse y salir, cuando se fue, me di cuenta que no tenía ropa para dormir, así que entre al closet de Em y cogí una camisa gigante de botones, la reconocí y pude ver que fue la camisa que uso para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando me la puse, no pude evitar olerla, olía a hombre, a mi Emmett. Ya me iba a acostar cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta, cuando vi que era Emm, le pregunte que hacia ahí, me explico que no tenía con quien dormir, me sorprendió mucho, y solo pude pensar una cosa DORMIRIA CON EMMETT.

Cuando nos acostamos, Emmett puso una película, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, solo estaba consciente de su cuerpo al lado mío, diosss soy una chica, tengo hormonas, teniendo un sexi chico, mayor que yo, que tiene un gran cuerpo y sin camisa, no esperen que piense justamente en el colegio, estaba nerviosa.

Cuando Emm apago la televisión, me voltee dándole la espalda, necesitaba dormir, asi fue pasando la hora, sabía que Emmett estaba despierto, vi la luz de su celular, ya debían ser cerca de la de la madrugada.

-Em, estas despierto? – Le pregunte… DAAH OBVIO QUE ESTA DESPIERTO, me golpee mentalmente, si que estaba nerviosa.

-Si bebe no eh dormido- dijo algo sorprendido, tal vez pensaba que ya yo dormía.

- yo tampoco. Porque no duermes?- Dios estaba nerviosa de estar con él.

- porque la emoción no me deja- sonreí cuando escuche eso.

- somos dos- dije riendo.

En ese momento, me gire para verlo, era muy hermoso, con la tenue luz de la lámpara que había en el fondo de la habitación, no me pude contener y lo bese, este beso no era un simple beso, no, en este beso trate de demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía, todo lo que sentía por él. Em me besó y como de costumbre un beso llevo a otro, subiendo mas de intensidad… Esta vez no había nada que detuviera los besos, ni Edward interrumpiendo ni nada… poco a poco empecé a poner mis manos en su desnudo torso, a tocar cada musculo perfecto de su abdomen, no sé en qué momento, desapareó el mono que me había dado Emm, pero solo estaba usando su camisa y mis pequeñas braguitas rojas. Cuando Emmett comenzó a besar mi cuello y a desabotonar la camisa, me tense.

-Está bien si no quieres seguir te entiendo bebe- simplemente besé su cuello. Cerré los ojos ante lo que estaba por decir.

- S…i, si quiero seguir- tartamudee, Dios, estaba demasiado nerviosa, Emmett comenzó a besar mi cuello, y el poco autocontrol que tenia, se estaba acabando, antes de perderlo solo dije mirándolo fijamente.

– Solo quiero que sepas que serias el primer hombre en mi vida NO me falles por favor- Sabia que esta noche sería importante para mí, para ambos, por eso quería que el supiera que no quería que me hiciera arrepentir.

- Nunca te fallare de nuevo lo prometo…

Eso fue todo, con esa sencilla frase mi autocontrol se fue al demonio, Emm comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras mis manos se dirigían a su espalda, el poco a poco desabotono la camisa, bajándola lentamente por mis hombros, dejándome solamente en mi brasier y mis braguitas de encaje rojo.

-Dios, peque, vas a matarme- dijo mirando mis senos fijamente, lo que me hizo sonrojas –Amo como se ve el rojo en tu blanca piel.

Sin más volvió a besarme con furia, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, comenzando una guerra con la mía. De mi boca salían pequeños gemidos. Y en un movimiento involuntario frote mi cadera con la de Emmett, sintiendo asi su inmensa erección, y cuando hablo de inmensa es INMENSA.

Emmett bajo besando mi piel hasta las tiras del brasier, bajando primero una lentamente, y luego otra. Dioos, me iba a matar, en un movimiento rápido desabrocho mi brasier, dejando mis senos al aire. Me sonroje muchísimo.

-Perfecta- Oí como susurraba, solo me sonroje.

Emmett llevo lentamente un seno a su boca, mientras apretaba suavemente el otro. Emmett pasaba su lengua por mi pezón, que gracias a sus caricias estaba erecto. De mis labios solo escapaban ruidos y gemidos incoherentes, estaba dándome el mayor placer del mundo.

-Em….mm…mett –Gemí sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Qué preciosa? ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo mientras jugaba con mi otro seno.

-Maaaa…aaas- Dios esto era increíble, él era increíble.

Sin saber de dónde saque valor baje mis manos a su mono de pijama, y sin más, metí mi mano, sobando su erección encima del bóxer.

-Emm..mmett- dije gimiendo.

-¿Qué preciosa? –Dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-Tu…amm…mu..mucha…ro..pa- Gemí cuando mordió levemente mi pezón.

Emmett se detuvo y se bajo el pantalón, llevándose con él su bóxer… Me quede viendo como boba su erección.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? – Me dijo sonriendo… fanfarrón.

Emmett volvió a besarme, sentía como mis ya bastante mojadas bragas bajaban, dejándome totalmente desnuda ante él. Me sonroje hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-No te sonrojes mi Bella, desde ahora eres mia, y yo tuyo ¿ok?

Emmett ni siquiera me dejo responder, ataco con hambre mis labios, y sentí como una mano bajaba hasta mi entrepierna, y un dedo comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris.

-Ohh Diooos –Gemí audiblemente.

-No nena, no soy Dios, soy Emmett- Dijo sonriendo… ¿Con que así era el juego? Tome su erección entre mis manos, estaba caliente, literalmente.

-Diablosss nena vas a matarme – Gimio Emmett

Comencé a mover mi mano por toda su dura erección, arriba, abajo. Emmett seguía moviendo su mano en mi clítoris, apretando y frotando.

-Emm…meett sii si…sigueee…ess vo…yy a ter…terminaaaaar –Y asi fue tuve mi primer orgasmo. Emmett no se quedo atrás, mientras seguía bombeando con mi mano el también se vino.

Mientras ambos nos recuperábamos, sentí como me volvía a besar

-Emmett te quiero adentro –Dije en sus labios.

-Tus deseos son ordenes princesa- Dijo, mientras abría la gaveta de su mesa de noche y sacaba un condón y se lo ponía – Pequeña, esto quizás te duela un poco, si quieres que me detenga, solo dímelo- Yo solo asentí.

Em comenzó a besarme, pude sentir como se introducía en mí, no mentiré, me dolió, mucho. Sentí como una lágrima salía de mi ojo.

-¿Pequeña, te lastime? ¿Me detengo?- dijo Em preocupado.

-No, solo dame un momento- dije mientras el dolor que sentía, se iba transformando en un leve cosquilleo- Sigue

Emmett comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo y entrando, cuando comencé a gemir, si pensaba que lo que había hecho Emmett con sus dedos era increíble, esto era el cielo.

-Oh sii Em…Emeett…. Ahh – Solo conseguía decir incoherencias, gritarlas más bien.

-Shhh pequeña, no creo que quieras que los demás se enteren- Dijo mientras seguía entrando y saliendo en mi.

Poco después sentí como las paredes en mi interior se tensaron, al igual que el miembro de Emmett.

-Oh sii preciosa vente- Gemia Em en mi oído.

-Emm…..mmeeett- Dije sintiendo mi segundo orgasmo de la noche, sintiendo asi como Emmett terminaba también.

Luego de esos maravillosos orgasmos Emmett me besaba lentamente, ya sin pasión, solo demostrando su amor por mí, al igual que yo con él. Emmett se separo y entro al baño a deshacerse del condón, cuando volvió, me abrazo y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-Duerme princesa, Te amo, mi alegría- Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Descansa Em, también te amo, gracias por hacer esta noche tan especial para mi- Dije apretándome a él.

Así nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

**Hola chicas yo de nuevo, que tal? **

**Espero que les guste este capi, a mi me encanto 3**

**Franyi 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Yo nunca

Nos levantamos muy temprano yo me puse su ropa y el solo un short cuando salimos solo Edward estaba despierto cuando vio nuestra cara de felicidad al salir abrazados del cuarto nos miro sorprendido y después sonrió, yo por supuesto me sonroje, nos sentamos con él a vernos solamente, cada vez que captaba a Em mirándome sonreía como boba, mientras Edward tocaba la guitarra el sonido despertó a los demás muchachos, al vernos sonrieron y le daban golpecitos a Emmett diciendo

– eso tigreee!- yo por supuesto, muy sonrojada, gracias a los comentarios de Garret y James que eran los más bromistas aparte de Emmett.

No entendía ¿era que se conocían tanto? o teníamos pintado en la frente "TUVIMOS SEXO ANOCHE"? no lo sé el hecho es que todos entendieron nuestras caras! Al igual que Esme y Carlisle, ellos solo sonrieron, yo no le preste atención ya ellos eran MI FAMILIA también! Como dice Emmett; su familia ya era mi familia.

Desayune, me puse mi ropa y me llevaron a mi casa me dejaron ahí… pasé todo el día cantando y bailando, sentía algo de dolor en mi entrepierna pero era más felicidad que nada. Revise mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Emmett que decía

- _Me regalaste la mejor noche de mi vida te amo eres mi alegría GRACIAS_!-

Así pasaron 6 meses FELICES de verdad FELICES con uno que otro incidente pero en fin…Espectaculares! Emmett me llamo tempranito esa mañana y me dijo

_-En 1 semana vamos a San Francisco a dar un concierto! Iras conmigo? _

–Clarooooooo bebe! POR SUPUESTO! – grite de emoción

– _te busco en media hora quiero que escuches algo si?-_ solo respondí

- dame 7 minutos y listo- se rio y colgó

Me arregle volando, ya que estaba en pijamas, me puse un sencillo vestid pegado azul con un pequeño torerito (también llamado chaleco) y unas sandalias azules. Él llego con los muchachos y empezaron a cantar una canción reconocí que era Yellow*

Aplaudí y todos reímos, llegamos a la casa de Emm, salude a Bree, todos al cuarto de Emmett, ese era como el lugar de diversión, como cosa rara, empezaron a cantar y a que los ayudara a elegir el vestuario para el concierto, claro, para esa tarea nadie era mejor que mi mejor amiga, Alice. Jugamos bromeamos.

– Vamos al centro comercial- Fuimos hasta el Paradise Mall, comimos helado jugamos, James compro un pollo de hule, UN POLLO, que hacia un sonido HORRIBLE. Estuvimos todo el día buscándole nombre,

- Ese animal no merece nombreeeeee- dijo Edward, ya molesto con el bendito ruido del pollo.

– Ayy si! Tu si puedes ser Edie boo mi pollo no puede tener un nombre- Dijo con fingida indignación… claro como el no es Pollie boo- y entonces la cara de Emmett se ilumino

– Polli boo! Así se llama el animal ese! - todos reímos se veían tan lindos todos felices, yo amaba dar discursos así que me pare en el centro de la feria sobre una silla y grite

– SEÑORES SEÑORAS NIÑOS NIÑAS ADOLESCENTES, PERROS, GATOS! Eclipse tiene una nueva mascota les presento a POLLI BOO- todos aplaudieron y reímos. Fue un bello día… Llegamos a la casa y estaban 2 chicas que no conocía, una rubia muy bonita y una pelirroja, Esme me las presento eran Kate y Victoria, 2 amigas de la familia y colaboradoras fieles de Eclipse me cayeron súper bien... pase todo el día con los con los chicos, y en la noche los chicos, comenzaron a beber, Alice ofreció un juego "Yo nunca"

-Bien chicos, estas son las reglas del juego, la idea es que por turnos, nos va a tocar decir, por ejemplo, Yo nunca eh bebido alcohol, en ese caso los que sí han bebido alcohol deben tomar un shot.

-Bien esto será divertido- Dijo James viéndonos a mí y a Emmett- Yo comienzo… Yo nuncaaa….. –Me asusto un poco la cara de James, sabia que planeaba algo -eh tenido sexo –Ra- yos.

A continuación, Jasper, Garret, Victoria, Edward, James, Emmett y yo bebimos-Como es costumbre me sonroje cuando Alice me vio sorprendida.

-Nooo puede serrr tú y tu, ustedes aaaa- dijo señalándonos a Emmett y a mi, haciendo que mi cara pareciera un tomate.

-Okey ya basta de burlas hacia nosotros, sigo yo- Dijo Emmett – A mí nunca me ah gustado nadie en esta habitación.

Una sonrojada Alice bebió mientras ella y Jasper bebían sus shots y se miraban fijamente. Luego Kate, Victoria, James, Garret, Emmett y yo bebimos, la única que no bebió fue Bree, y ¿Edward?

-¿Ediie? Te ha gustado alguien en esta habitación? .-Pregunto Emm al ver que Edward no tomaba.

-¿Qué? Ah… estee… es que me siento un poco mareado y no quiero jugar más- Dijo nervioso, para luego pararse eh irse.

Seguimos jugando hasta tarde, la mayoría ya estábamos mareados y sin poder ni siquiera pararnos de nuestro lugar, así que Carlisle me llevo a mi casa y no vi más a los chicos hasta el día en el que nos íbamos a San Francisco.

Esa mañana fue muy emocionante, la noche anterior tuve que dormir en casa de Emmett porque salíamos de madrugada al aeropuerto, no dormimos nada pero la pasamos perfecto él y yo SOLOS, en su habitación, amaba la forma en que Emmett me hacía el amor, siempre tan dulce y romántico.

En la madrugada todos en la casa corrían, nosotros abrimos los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y dijimos- ES HOY- estábamos cumpliendo 5 meses de novios y era EL CONCIERTO.

Nos bañamos, juntos, nos vestimos y todos cantando fuimos al aeropuerto y tomamos nuestro vuelo. Estábamos FELICES. Emm y yo íbamos juntos, nos besábamos, y escuchábamos música. Esme iba regañando como siempre a James y Garret para que se comportaran, recibimos muchas burlas por su parte acerca de que si Emmett y yo no íbamos a unir al club de las alturas, haciendo que yo me sonrojara y Emmett los mirara mal. Pero íbamos demasiado emocionados. Ellos pensaban en cómo iban a moverse, al bailar, al caminar. Emmett saco una cámara y dijo REALITY!..

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa chicaaas, otro capi de la historiaaa, diganme que tal les pareceee **

**xoxo**

**Franyi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Invencible**

Empezó a grabar todo lo que hacían los muchachos y a decir cosas muy cómicas, también James aprovechó para presentar a Polli Boo a sus fans. Según tenia entendido ellos normalmente grababan Realitys para subirlos a su página y asi sus fans conocieran mas de ellos. Emmett insistía en grabarme.

-Hola mis queridas princesas, como ya algunas sabrán hay una personita importante en mi vida, es mi Alegría, mírenla –dijo mientras me apuntaba con la cámara, yo solo la saludé – Yo la quiero mucho porque es una gran persona, espero que ustedes también la quieran, porque ella me hace muy muy feliz.

Emmett me derritió así que sin prestarle atención a la cámara, lo agarre por el cuello y lo bese.

-Eww nadie quiere ver en los videos como succionan sus bocas –Dijo Bree haciendo muecas. – todos nos reímos con eso.

Llegamos a las 6 am a San Francisco y todos a dormir. En la casa que Esme y Carlisle tenían allí, comimos dormimos hasta las 11, nos levantamos para arreglarnos, Emm me llamo aparte y me dijo

– Tengo algo para ti bonita- yo lo bese y le dije

- yo también tenía eso para ti- me dio una cadena con una llave y me dijo

- En mi gaveta esta lo que abre esa llave -Salí corriendo y lo busque, era un alhajero saben esos viejos que usaba la realeza rusa? Y yo le pregunte

- Un alhajero?- y el me dijo

- Ábrelo- me senté en la cama lo abrí con la llave y tenía una foto nuestra y unas fechas talladas y sonaba una melodía que reconocí al instante

–se trata de ti – dije… el me beso y me dijo

– Feliz 5to mes princesa- Se pasó de bello con ese regalo, de verdad era hermoso. Muy bien pensado, en eso entro mami Esme pegando gritos que nos apuráramos.

-Emmett suelta a Alay unas horas porfavor, James deja ese odioso pollo ya querido, Garrett deja de comer por amor a Dios, Jasper cuelga ese teléfono, Alice también te quiere, Edward… ¿Y Edward? –dijo ya un poco estresada.

-Amm Estoy aquí mamá- dijo Edward que estaba desde hace un rato a su lado.

-Oh aquí estas cielo... Entonces VAMONOS.

Todos reímos con Esme, que estaba, por lo visto estresada. Metí la cajita de música en mi maleta y nos fuimos al concierto.

Los muchachos hicieron la magia como sabían hacerlo solo ellos. Las fans estaban vueltas locas. Mas cuando cantaron sus primeras canciones en español "Se trata de ti" e "Invencible" Fue un bello concierto…

**Pov Emmett**

Estaba FELIZ terminar esa primera canción y escuchar los gritos me hizo cerrar los ojos y pensar DIOS LO ESTOY LOGRANDO, mis fans gritando mis canciones, mis hermanos cantándolas conmigo, mi familia apoyándome en ellas y mi novia, mi alegría amando cada letra de mis canciones que podía salir mal? Todo era perfecto!

Pero como nada en esta vida es perfecto hacía calor, si hacía mucho calor, lo que hizo que Alay se desmayara, no podía parar de cantar pero vi como mi mama la atendió y apenas termino el concierto corrí a verla era solo una baja de azúcar, me felicito y me dijo que iba estar bien… cuando fuimos a la firma de autógrafos mi sorpresa fue ver a Rosalie ahí esperando para que le firmara un cuaderno, mierda, sínicamente miro a Alay, me sonrío y me dio una hoja con su número de teléfono disimuladamente la metí en mi bolsillo la verdad no sé porque hice eso pero lo hice.. . Con tantas fans olvide el incidente. Cuando terminamos fuimos a comer todo estaba saliendo bien… Llegamos a la casa y Alay me beso antes de que me fuera a bañar y como de costumbre metió sus manos en mis bolsillos, sintió el papel y lo saco, mi cara se palideció y ella dijo

- Que es esto Cullen? Otra vez ella? Te felicito sigue así que vas súper bien conmigo- salió muy molesta de la casa y corrió al par que que la verdad no estaba nada lejos, vi a Edward salir detrás de ella y cuando yo iba a hacerlo mi papa me detuvo diciendo.

- Déjala... Deja que Edward hable con ella..

**Pov Edward**

¿Por qué Emmett era así? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? O mejor aun ¿Por qué Alay seguía con él si él le hacía daño? pensé mientras bajaba corriendo detrás de ella con mi guitarra a la espalda como siempre... La verdad era que me encantaba Alay, desde que la vi ese día en su cumpleaños... Estaba molesto, muy molesto de que ella muriera por Emmett y él la tratara así… Ya era la 3era vez que la traicionaba así con Rosalie, me dolía a mí, más que a ella misma… Llegue a donde estaba. Sentada bajo un árbol echa un mar de lagrimas… y le dije

- ¿Alay? Estarás bien enserio- No sabía que decirle, y "_Oye Alay, si mira, este es el caso, estoy enamorado, de ti, y quiero que dejes al imbécil de mi hermano y me elijas a mi" _No era una buena idea.

- Edward ¿qué haces aquí? Vete! -Dijo eso, pero me abrazo yo sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero a la vez me dolía que estuviera así me llene de valor y le dije

- Tengo que contarte algo ¿puedo?- Ella asintió y yo seguí,- cuando te vi el día de tus 16's me pareciste tan hermosa siempre me has parecido una persona preciosa que no merece que le hagan daño así pero Emmett no es malo y es mi hermano yo no podría… consolarte como quiero sin dañarlo a él – eso lo dije entre dientes pero me cerciore de que ella escuchara, nos sentamos en la grama y lo único que hizo fue recostarse sobre mi hombro, y llorar yo tome la guitarra y le dije

- Así te explico mejor lo que siento por favor escucha bien…- y empecé a cantar-

_Quien lo diría_

_Paso lo que tanto temía _

_Enamorarme de nuevo _

_De la misma persona dime quién lo diría_

_Sé que es un poco difícil estar en tu lugar_

_Tu solo quieres amar y el mundo piensa en jugar_

_Te quedan puertas por abrir_

_Montón de brechas por seguir _

_Y no dejare que te pase nada_

_Es que me siento invencible cuando estoy cerca de ti_

_Tocarte es irresistible tú te apoderas de mi _

_Mi pulso se ha acelerado contigo a mi lado_

_Me siento invencible _

_Es que me siento inmune a la amargura_

_Se hace invencible el dolor _

_Invencible la cordura _

_Mi pulso se a acelerado contigo a mi lado _

_Me siento invencible _

_Y yo moría _

_Moría por lo que sentías _

_Eres el ángel guardián_

_Que en todos mis sueños me guía _

_Pastilla que me hace efecto, mi vitamina_

_La que me pone a full tono mi estamina_

_Y aunque dolía y yo moría pensaba en ti todos los días_

_Soñando que mi sueño se volviera un deja vu_

_Y pensando en tus ojos y decirte que_

_No hay nadie como tu_

_Cruzando los dedos de manera en que la suerte me acompañara _

_Y por golpe de esa misma suerte jamás pensé que todo resultara _

_Es increíble pero me siento invencible…_

* * *

**Hola chicas, no se ustedes pero casi muero jajaja**

**espero que les guste, aqui comenzamos a ver a nuestro Edward**

**a mi me encantaaa**

**diganme que les parece esta historia, comentenla y recomiendenla jaja **

**xoxo**

**Franyi**


	16. Chapter 16

**El beso**

**Pov Edward**

Ella volteó a verme y sin pensarlo tome su cara y la bese. Ahí estaba yo, un completo canalla besando a la novia de mi hermano, no pude evitarlo, ella se alejó de mi y puso las manos en su boca diciendo

– Edward esto está mal no, yo amo a Emmett así no son las cosas- yo le dije

–Jei ¿ Ya si? Fue un impulso perdóname hagamos como que nunca paso ¿vale? Ah y lo del papel es un mal entendido ella se lo dio y el no consiguió que hacer con eso y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, no te pongas así..- así, es acababa de salvarle el pescuezo a mi hermano, soy el idiota más grande en el mundo. Subimos yo la abrazaba y Emmett estaba esperándonos en la puerta, ella salto sobre él y lo beso mientras a mí se me rompía el alma. Emmett abrazándola me dijo

- gracias hermano- y yo solo conteste

- es la última vez que te salvo…- y me fui estaba muy mal la verdad, me sentía cansado me sentía triste, quería llorar y golpear todo pero como siempre solía decir en los momentos tristes, felices, de molestia, se puede hacer música y por eso son especiales porque tienen MUSICA….

Yo estaba tocando cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la mente y Bree se sentó a mi lado y dijo

- te gusta verdad?- me dejo frio pero si alguien me conocía esa era ella, así que la abrace rompiendo en llanto y le dije

- Desde que la conozco- ella me abrazo fuerte y me dijo

- sabes que no puedes hacer nada verdad?- y le conteste

– solo ser su amigo y estar para cuando me necesite….

– Te amo Ed- dijo Bree

– Y yo a ti pequeña- le respondí.

**Pov Emmett**

Había algo extraño en la mirada de mi hermano cuando llego del parque, el siempre estaba ahí para salvarme cuando yo mismo me hacía daño, pero sentía que esta vez lo hacía por ella y no por mí, me preocupo un poco pero había cosas más importantes que hacer como NO seguir dañando el día del 5to mes con Alay que también estaba distante, algo paso en ese parque, lo sé pero no me atrevía a preguntar quizás no fue nada y preguntando me arriesgaba a perder a mi novia y a mi hermano.. Así que no le di importancia y la bese le dije que la amaba y que me perdonara.

Nos fuimos a dormir y ella prefirió dormir en el cuarto de Bree que conmigo ,sabía que algo NO andaba bien…

* * *

**MUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAJAJA AME ESTA PARTE EN SERIO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES GUSTE MUCHO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pov Alay**

Nos devolvimos a Los Ángeles el domingo en la mañana y todo siguió muy normal! Hasta un día de junio, cumpleaños de Edward unos… fui a su casa a felicitarlo para mi sorpresa estaba solo. Lo abrace le di una franela que le había mandado a hacer decía Ed Cullen, estaba feliz! Me abrazo y se la puso para estrenarla, nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos, no había notado lo realmente hermosos que eran sus ojos, el esquivo mi mirada dijo

- vamos a buscar a los muchachos están en el centro comercial haciendo misión regalo- lo abrace y fuimos al centro comercial.

Llegamos y fue una tarea dura encontrar a los chicos, hasta que escuche a Polli entonces supimos donde estaban, llegamos a una tienda hermosa todos compraban cosas para Edward así que Bree se acerco y me dijo

- cuuuuuuñada anda saluda a Em que yo distraigo a Ed- Me sonroje ante su comentario, ¿será que se había enterado del beso entre Edward y yo, no eso es imposible ¿no?

Vi a Emmett, lo bese y me subí a su espalda, me encantaba verlo estaba muy lindo la verdad, fuimos a comer y a cantarle cumpleaños a Edward, le compre una gorra a Emm y le mande a hacer una camisa que decía Em Cullen, mientras estuvo lista nos reíamos como niños, era demasiado lindo andar con Edward dije

– tengo una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de mami, ¿QUIEN DIJO HIPNOTIC?- todos gritaron y Edward me abrazo alardeando

- Vieron para mi cumpleaños oh si!- todos se rieron y James dijo

– AAAAYYY SIII el niño consentido que no toma tequila, el que NUNQUITA tomo tequila- todos morimos de la risa compramos 2 botellas de Hipnotic y una de Nuvo para complacer a Garret que andaba de antojo, nos fuimos a la casa.

Bree y Alice llegaron con 3 vestidos y 3 cajas de zapatos

-Ponte esto arréglate el pelo y en mi cuarto hay maquillaje te quiero hermosa hoy- Dijo Alice demandante.

Entre al cuarto de Emmett y me puse el vestido que era color azul oscuro, que se veía realmente linda con mi tono de piel, era muy corto solo me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y jalándolo. Los tacones eran azules de plataforma. Me alise el cabello y me maquille con un poco de mascarilla para pestañas, un poco de sombra azul y mis labios rojos.

Alice se puso un vestido rojo igual de corto que el mio, con unos botines altísimos negros y su cabello corto apuntando a cada lado. Bree iba con un vestido un poco más largo que el de nosotras, con su largo cabello rizado suelto.

Todas nos vestimos hermosas la verdad, metimos las botellas en las carteras y nos fuimos a la discoteca! Fuimos a Romeo, una de las discotecas más espectaculares en los Ángeles, la pasamos increíble, bailamos mucho y todos estábamos muy ebrios, Baile mucho, en una oportunidad, baile con Edward, y al mirar a su espalda pude ver a Jasper y Alice, comiéndose. Me alegraba por mí amiga.

Al salir! Carlisle nos fue a buscar y todos nos quedamos en mi casa, como había piscina, los muchachos llamaron a unas amigas para presentárselas a Edward, yo estaba hecha una mata de celos por las mujeres que vinieron, un par de rubias oxigenadas, mega operada, si estaba MUY celosa y no entiendo porque si solo hablaban con Edward. El punto es que fue una noche muy loca. Todos dormimos en el jardín en carpas, yo dormí en una con Bree y como a las 7 de la mañana me levanto Edward todos dormían, pues nos habíamos acostado hacia poco me tapo la boca y me jalo de la mano me dijo:

-Ven vamos a que te bañes- me dijo  
-Para qué?  
-Se que esto está MUY mal pero estoy y algo me dice que haga lo que quiera.- ¿Qué? No entendía nada de lo que Edward me decía.

-¿qué vas a hacer estas loco?

- voy a demostrarte que no hace falta conocerse para pasarla bien.  
- ah? Que dices?

- No vale tonta! A mostrarte que la vida es HERMOSA y que si mi hermano te hace feliz yo soy feliz!... –y susurro- Pero aun así tienes mi alegría en tus manos…

Me jalo de la mano y me dejo en la puerta de mi cuarto, me bañe me vestí cómoda, un short blanco con un suéter gris con la bandera de Gran Bretaña adelante y mis usuales vans negras. Salí no conseguí a Edward por ninguna parte había un el piso un papel que decía

– Busca los globos rojos en el parque- no entendí nada pero me dirigí al parque a ver qué pasaba cuando llegue de todas partes del parque se veían unos globos rojos en forma de corazón cuando llegue había una manta en el piso una cesta y una carta… Emmett venía llegando por otro lado del parque nos reímos al vernos y nos dimos cuenta que todo lo había hecho Edward, la carta era de él y decía…

_Dejen la pelea y AMENSE! Esto lo hice porque los amo y odio verlos sufrir!_

_Pd: tienes mi alegría en tus manos _

Emmett no entendió lo ultimo pero yo sí, él se había hecho a un lado por nosotros, sabía que yo le gustaba a Edward, pero seguro era algo transitorio.

Ese día fue increíble, con Emm nos divertimos mucho, sabía que con él mi vida iba a ser increíble.

Asi pasaron 4 años, con Emmett, todo con el era increíble, aunque en el fondo ese beso con Edward JAMAS se me iba a olvidar…

* * *

**Chicaaas, sorry enserio por abandonarlas asi :( estaba muyy full con la prueba de lapso, espero que les guste este capi, porfa comenten si les gusta la historia :(((**

**Franyi**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Propuesta**

**4 Años después**

Así paso mucho tiempo seguimos saliendo juntos, con Emmett todo era muy lindo todo era ALEGRIA!... Estos 4 años habían sido increíbles, vivimos cosas maravillosas Jake se fue a Forks a vivir con su papá, y según me contó que había conocido a una linda chica, Leah, son novios desde hace dos años, Alice se fue de su casa, nos graduamos en el instituto, luego entramos a la universidad, y aquí estoy, en el 3 año de mi carrera teniendo ya unos 20 años y Emmett 24. La banda había sacado ya su primer CD, era uno de los más vendidos, y ya habían tenido su primera gira mundial.

Emmett apareció una mañana en mi casa, me vestí bastante bonita, un pantalón negro ajustado, y una blusa con el hombro afuera rosa claro, y unas sandalias rosa, me monte en el carro y lo bese, estaba MUY ELEGANTE! Me dijo

- Nos vamos de viaje!- Yo no entendí nada pero él estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas, llegamos a Malibú, a una hermosa playa, nos bajamos en la playa el me jalo y empezó a reírse como maniático, si mi Emm era así. Cuando me di cuenta que ahí estaban todos los seres que queríamos, incluso mi mama y Phil eso me preocupada un poco, el tomo mis manos y con la brisa despeinándonos me dijo

– Alay, se que quizás veas esto pronto pero yo solo veo que te amo! Que eres mi alegría que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos que esto debe seguir pero debe seguir MAS JUNTOS! Quieres….- Le tembló la voz pero sonrió, Edward empezó a tocar con la guitarra- Alay, tu quieres….-se detuvo y yo ya morÍa de nervios el estaba muy nervioso eso era raro en Emmett, saco una cajita de piel de su bolsillo sentí como se me bajo la tensión cuando dijo- Quieres ser mi alegría POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS COMO DIOS MANDA?- en ese momento solo recuerdo tartamudear un.

.-S…ii- y caer en la arena desmayada…

**Pov Edward**

La jale de la mano y empezamos a caminar por la playa..

- Así que te casas mi Alay?

- Al parecer si Ed – dijo sonriendo, se le notaba feliz, y si mi Alay era feliz, yo lo era.

- Mucha suerte si?- Le dije sonriendo, aunque por dentro sentía como mi corazón se partía en pequeños trozos.

- Gracias nene  
- ¿sabes? Esto me da algo de nostalgia es que siempre te imagine llegando al altar, pero que YO estuviera esperándote, aunque es un sueño que no se cumplirá nunca…

La deje ahí sola y salí corriendo lejos, ella entendió y me dejo solo, llore como un niño y cuando ya estuve calmado, volví a donde estaban todos brindando con los futuros novios…

**Pov Alay**

OH POR DIOS! Iba a casarme eso no podía ser! Era muy joven estaba asustada pero Feliz, me iba a casar DIOS no podía creerlo! La boda se fijo para después de mi graduación, en esos días fui a ver el apartamento en donde nos mudaríamos Em y yo, ERA PERFECTO! En la urbanización que vivía Emm pero en un edificio lejos de la casa de sus padres, tenía 3 habitaciones, 2 baños y un estudio musical una sala cómoda y una cocina muy tierna, era PERFECTO, en definitiva Emmett sabía lo que me gustaba! Ya quería mudarme así que decidimos que en mis vacaciones nos mudábamos juntos… Dios mío estaba creciendo no tenia que pensar en un futuro, si no en un AHORA! Dios ¿por qué era tan perfecto todo?

**Pov Emmett**

Estaba feliz empezamos a comprar cosas para el apartamento, y nos mudamos juntos, era fácil vivir con ella, era fácil amarla! Era tan sencillo ser FELIZ! Una mañana desperté con el olor a comida, y salí del cuarto a ver qué pasaba ella cocinaba y me miro diciendo.

- Buenos días señor Cullen-Dijo con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba

- Buenos días futura señora Cullen

- Por ahí vienen los chicos mi vida vístete!

-Eres tan bella! Ya me visto primero ven y bésame!

Se giro y me beso, cuando la besaba cientos de descargas eléctricas pasaban, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, solo pude disfrutar, el beso subió de tono, la cargue y la puse en la encimera, ella rodeo mi cuerpo con sus piernas, comencé a meter mi mano debajo de su blusa, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, en eso sonó el timbre eran los chicos!

Yo me apresure a cambiarme y a tratar de calmar mi erección, pensando en cosas como mis padres teniendo sexo, y en James y Garret vestidos con ropa interior de mujer Eww ambas imágenes fueron suficientes para que Emmett Junior se calmara. Mientras Alay abría la puerta! La escuche saludarlos carismáticamente! Y les dijo a todos que se sentaran a desayunar. Salí y todos empezaron a reírse y a bromear conmigo diciendo

– Eso Cullen te tienen bonito!

-¿Qué les puedo decir, esta bella mujer que tengo al lado –Dije señalando a mi pequeña.

-Ya callen y coman – Dijo mi niña sonriéndome con amor.

Estos 4 años habían sido increíbles y duros al mismo tiempo, poco a poco fuimos construyendo la hermosa relación que tenemos ahora, no había sabido mas nada de Rosalie en este tiempo, gracias a Dios, mi Alay, mi Isabella, mi alegría, con ella vivía los momentos más lindos del mundo, amaba que estuviera cerca de mi, que me acompañara a las giras, fue increíble.

En cuanto a la banda todo iba genial, habíamos tenido nuestra primera gira mundial, conociendo países como Venezuela, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Londres, Argentina, y completamente los Estados Unidos, mi vida era perfecta, con mis ds hermanos de sangre y mis otros hermanos de corazón.

* * *

**Holiiis otro capi de esta historia, por ahi vienen el drama uyyy JAJAJAJA espero que les guste **

**Franyi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas, aqui les tengo un maraton de dos capis, espero que les gusteee**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Forks**

Entramos a grabar unas cosas y a hablar como siempre, nosotros éramos los mismos niños de siempre, jugando a ser grandes enamorados de la música! Estando ahí James se paro con cara de serio, algo raro en él y dijo

- Hermano tengo algo para ti- y grito- ALAY VEN ACA!, -cuando Alay llego continuó -como ustedes se van a casar y nosotros vivimos metidos aquí… quiero que tengan un tiempo para ustedes para ver lo que sienten, para que disfruten juntos, solos! – se saco unos pasajes del bolsillo y dijo- estos pasajes son para Forks, Alay yo ya llamé a Jake allá, que me preguntó si estaba loco por cierto, y me dijo que no había problema, que él y su novia que encargarían de todo, se quedaran en un apartamento que les alquilamos y el viaje es para este fin de semana, 1 semana en Forks para los tortolos- yo quede pegado en el sitio y después lo abrace diciendo

- Hermano gracias! Vales oro!- en eso se paro Garret y dijo

– Que pasa pues Emmett deja de montarme cachos jum yo también tengo algo para ustedes 2 – se saco del bolsillo una carta y una pulserita yo agarre la carta y la ley en voz alta decía

"_hermano eres parte de mi vida desde siempre, te amo y me hace feliz que seas feliz! Esta pulsera espero que la guardes BASTANTE TIEMPO porque es para tu primer hijo, me di cuenta que estamos creciendo que ya no somos unos niñitos, te vas a casar sabes lo que es eso? Vas a tener tu vida vas a tener hijos, hermano eso es GRANDE es importante para mi… los amo!"_

Leer eso hizo que de mis ojos comenzaran a salir algunas lagrimas, pero no era el único Alay estaba abrazando a Garrett, mientras lloraba, Edward también tenía los ojos aguados y la mirada perdida, Jasper estaba sonriendo feliz y James a llorando a moco tendido, que raro James, Garret también lloraba. Pero todos con una sonrisa en el rostro... En eso Jasper dijo

- QUE QUE QUE? Y ustedes creían que yo era malo y no les traje nada verdad? Yo también les escribí cosas lindas- puso cara de pena y le entrego una hoja a Alay diciendo- especialmente a ti bonita porque mi hermano se pego el triple gordo contigo pero tú debes entenderlo para que sean felices- Alay agarro la hoja y empezó a leer-

_Hombre que es hombre, si te ama de verdad agarrara tu mano, te tocará el trasero, pondrá su mano en tu cintura. Borrará el maquillaje que llevas puesto a propósito y se reirá en tu cara. Te llamará por la madrugada y dirá que no para de pensar en ti, pero también te mandara un mensaje de texto para irritarte. Te elogiará cuando estés desarreglada, reirá al verte despeinada. Te llamará "bebe, mi linda" y también "mi princesa". Dejará a otras de lado para estar contigo, pero cuando pase una chica bonita él la mirará y te dirá: "Que linda chica, verdad?" solo para verte con celos. El te hará feliz. PERO TAMBIÉN TE FALLARÁ ALGUNAS VECES, PORQUE ASÍ COMO TÚ, ÉL NO ES PERFECTO._

Al terminar la carta ella lo abrazo y dijo

- Bueno vale nos estamos poniendo como emotivos vale, ustedes no estaban grabando? Yo estoy preparando un almuerzo!- dijo muy sonrojada, yo me rei y la bese pero en ese preciso instante Edward hablo

-AJA y Edward se queda por fuera porque él es malo y no puede amar a su hermano - todos nos reímos él nos abrazo y dijo -Solo quiero que de la mano vayan siempre en el camino que yo estaré apoyándolos que si tienen tropiezos ahí estará Eddie –dijo mirándome- para limpiar sus rodillas y que si tienen bebes PORFAVOR si es niña que se llame Alay y si es niño Edward – todos reímos nos hizo prometer que así seria

Salimos de ahí a comer lo que Alay había preparado reímos y bromeamos en la mesa como siempre... unos días después estábamos abordando el avión destino Port Ángeles.

**Capitulo 20**

**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**

Era súper temprano, íbamos hablando sobre cómo era Forks, Alay había ido un par de veces desde que se había mudado, pero yo no, al llegar al aeropuerto estaba Jake ahí con una chica bastante bonita, lo que más me llamo la atención fue su gran barriga, lo que daba a entender que tenía uno meses de embarazo. … También estaban otras personas, nos saludaron y se presentaron eran 2 chicas una señora mayor y un muchacho como de 17 años que la abrazo muy fuerte, Las chicas eran hermanas gemelas y se llamaban Irina y Heidi la señora era la mama de los 3 y se llamaba Giana y el muchacho se llamaba Quil; después de saludarnos y presentarnos nos montamos en el carro de Jake, el camino a Forks es de 1 hora por lo que íbamos hablando, me llevaba bien con Jake aunque al principio no me agradaba, sabía que había estado enamorado de Alay, pero al verlo feliz con Leah se me paso, Alay iba charlando con las mujeres sobre el embarazo de Leah, el chico iba callado escuchando música. Nos llevaron al apartamento que nos habían alquilado los chicos, Si que era lindo! Tenía todo muy arreglado y para mi sorpresa tenía un televisor gigante en la sala con una consola de X-BOX360, mi expresión al verlos fue

-Alay, bebe siento que no saldremos de aquí!- ella me beso y dijo

- Presiento que no!- mirando los puff que estaban!

Nos dejaron para que nos acomodáramos y nos dieron unos números de celular.

-Bella tienes que venir a la Push, Embry no ha sabido mas de ti y Sam y Emily te extrañan- Luego se despidió de nosotros no sin antes agregar –Muy bien Cullen dejo a mi mejor amiga contigo, cuídala, si no quieres que te lance de uno de los acantilados, - agarró la mano de la chica y se fue.

-¿Quién es Embre, señorita Swan? –Pregunte algo serio.

-¿Celoso, señor Cullen? –Me dijo sonriendo y guindándoseme de mi pecho.

Al estar solos, por fin solos, en otro estado, con otra gente a solo un par de meses de nuestra boda, fue inevitable que el deseo se apoderara de mi, la agarre por la cintura y la cargue, la senté en el mesón de la cocina y empecé a besarla como nunca, cayeron las chaquetas, los suéteres, el frio era increíble pero las ganas más increíbles, el beso iba subiendo de tono, mi niña solo estaba con su pantalón y su sexi brasier de corazones azules, si, para mi eso era sexi, amaba que a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, y las muchas veces que habíamos estado juntos y las muchas veces que la había visto desnuda, amaba que se sonrojara, esa inocencia de ella, era lo que me atraía. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el brasier sonó el teléfono! Era una llamada del extranjero ella contesto:

- Hola! – dijo ella poniendo el altavoz

- Alay! Soy Edward, tu prima me dio el numero de la casa todo bien? Como les fue en el viaje?

Si señores era Edward, que raro Edward interrumpiendo.

- Ed! Mi vida todo bien, llegamos bien, Forks esta igual de bonito como la deje! O hasta más! Estábamos llegando al apartamento! Esta haciendo un frio terrible – no pude evitarlo y le quite el teléfono diciéndole a mi hermano!

- Estábamos a punto de estrenar el apartamento, gracias POR INTERRUMPIR! – pude ver como Edward se molesto y dijo

- Bueno le digo a mama que llame después los quiero- corto la llamada como que se había molestado mas yo no le preste mucha atención y le dije a mi futura esposa

- bebe tengo mucha hambre y si salimos a hacer las compras? Para comer algo rico- ella respondió

-Sí; por aquí cerca está el súper mercado, y así conoces por aquí vamos caminando vale?  
**  
****Alay Pov**

Le saque de la maleta un sweater marrón que se le veía hermoso y yo me puse uno azul clarito, -últimamente me gustaba como me quedaba el color azul, y no, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Edward me haya dicho que amaba como se me veía ese color- chaquetas negras los 2 y bufandas en mi cartera, por si acaso pero eran las 11 de la mañana así que el frio no era tan fuerte! Salimos y bajamos Emmett estaba, empeñado en agarrar un taxi pero yo quería ver Forks, y además Forks era un pueblo pequeño, hacia unos 8 años no iba, extrañaba todo la gente, el frio y la comida en especial LA COMIDA! En el camino paramos en unas tienditas a tomarnos un chocolate caliente, Emmett estaba encantado y es que el chocolate de Forks, era uno de los mejores en Estados Unidos, se veía tan hermoso con los labios y los cachetes rosaditos por el frio él era hermosos cada vez que lo veía me sentía más segura de que quería pasar el resto de toda mi vida con él! Pero en ese preciso instante en que estaba mirándolo al otro lado de la calle, vi una tienda de música, y lo único en que pude pensar fue EDWARD! Es que Edward tenía algo que era tan perfecto! Edward era no se! La media naranja que perdí alguna vez... estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando oí

- tierra llamando a Alay tierra llamando a Alay! Amor? Estas aquí? – respondí involuntariamente-

-Sí, solo pensaba en Edward..- me di cuenta de lo que dije luego de que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

- EN EDWARD? Alay estamos solos aquí y tu pensando en Edward?- yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y dije

– Deja de malpensar vale es que vi esa tienda – y señale la tienda al otro lado de la calle- y me acorde de él, es mas vamos a comprarle algo vamos! – el giro los ojos con cara de *NO TE SOPORTO* y nos dirigimos a la tienda.

La chica cuando entramos empezó a gritar

– NO PUEDE SEEEEER no me digas que eres Emmett Cullen el baterista de Eclipse- Emm quedo impactado ninguno de los 2 imaginamos que también en Forks sabían de Eclipse.

La muchacha hizo que firmara su guitarra y se tomo como 20 fotos con él mientras yo veía unas guitarras hermosas decidí comprarle una a Edward verde, era muy bonita, compre la guitarra con su estuche y salimos de ahí la chica aun no podía creer que era Emmett el que estaba en su tienda yo lo mire con cara de celosa y él me beso, ya casi llegábamos al supermercado cuando me tomo de la mano y me dijo

- Me encantas niñita este sitio es hermoso todo es verde todo es frio todo es alegre! TE AMO- lo ultimo lo dijo en un grito y todos lo miraron yo me sonroje y lo jale de la mano hasta llegar a un banquito al frente del supermercado me senté saque la guitarra y empecé a tocar, si sabia tocar guitarra Ed me había enseñado y comencé a cantarle una de sus cancines: Kiss me*

Así es señores, estaba cantándole…

Entramos al centro comercial y compramos de todo! Al salir pagamos y nos fuimos en un taxi, llegamos al apartamento y cocinamos algo fácil, comimos y entonces no pudimos aplazar mas lo inevitable, era la hora del atardecer!

Y fue HERMOSO! Fue perfecto…estar con él me hacía sentir VIVA!

Al terminar nos bañamos juntos y nos íbamos a acostar cuando escuchamos el timbre Emmett fue a abrir mientras yo arreglaba un poquito lo que habíamos desordenado, era mi primo Quil, que fue con pan de todo tipo y unas películas, entramos y nos acostamos en la sala a ver películas todo era muy lindo hasta que mi teléfono que lo había activado esa tarde sonó , un mensaje que decía..

- _Dios no puedo aguantar las ganas de llorar ya no soporto la idea de que no seas mía nunca…_

Si, era Edward, Edward me partía el alma, sabia como romperme el corazón de la misma manera que sabia reconstruirlo en instantes, le conté de la guitarra evitando el tema… y me dijo que había llamado a Tanya (su novia de toda la vida) y habían estado juntos, pero que no soportaba la idea de estar con ella pensando en mi…

Dios Edward que voy a hacer contigo- pensé…

* * *

Pleaseee comenten jaja 3


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Me estoy enamorando de él? ¿Estoy con el Cullen equivocado?**

**Pov Edward**

La extrañaba, extrañaba todo, desde su olor a fresas hasta su dulce risa… Cada centímetro de su piel, quería tenerla a mi lado, que fuera mía, pero no podía fallarle a mi hermano, ella tampoco lo haría, yo de caballero le conté lo que había pasado con Tanya, pero igual me sentía pésimo! Ella tenía mi alegría en sus manos..

Desde ese día en el parque, ese dulce beso, sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, fui realmente consiente que la había perdido, definitivamente, aquel día, en su casa, cuando le dimos todos esos regalos, sobre todo la pulsera, cuando hablaron de sus hijos, solo pude sonreír y llorar, claro ellos tomaron mi llanto como si fuera de felicidad, aunque estaba un poco feliz por mi hermano, se le veía realmente feliz.

No es que no quisiera a Tanya, si la quería, ella fue mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo pero ella no era Alay. Alay era tierna, dulce, algo torpe pero no se daba cuenta de el efecto que causaba en la gente, en especial en mi.

Estaba jodido, nada más y nada menos que enamorado de la mujer de mi hermano.

**Pov Alay**

Trate de no pensar en nada y apagué mi celular y lo lance en mi cartera, abrace a Emmett muy fuerte y seguí viendo la película, o a intentar seguir viéndola. A eso de las 11 mi primo dijo que se iba yo no lo iba dejar ir solo, era pequeño aun, entonces Emmett se puso un sweter y fuimos a acompañarlo a la esquina mientras agarraba un taxi a la Push… La Push era tan activa en la noche como en el día, hacían muchas fiestas y fogatas en la playa, era muy lindo… Dejamos a mi Quil irse en un taxi y nos disponíamos a caminar a la casa cuando Emmett dijo

- Princesa mira..- a lo lejos un grupo de gente cantando... lo mire poco convencida y dijo- vamos tengo ganas de calor humano- al llegar estaban un grupo de personas entre jóvenes y viejos nos recibieron cálidamente, cuando Emm dijo que era cantante, un par de ellos habían oído nombrar a Eclipse! El tomo una guitarra que tenía una chica y se sentó cantando… Una chica salió de la nada cantando con él Emmett se sorprendió y la verdad, es que ella era muy hermosa, al terminar de cantar ella anoto su número en la palma de la mano de mi futuro esposo y él le pico un ojo mientras le sonreía, eso detono mi rabia! ¿Por qué hacia eso?

Me despedí y me fui, entre al apartamento y Emmett venía detrás me encerré en uno de los cuartos y llame a Edward llorando, que rabia tenía él era el único que podía escucharme

- _Hola? Que pasa preciosa? Todo bien?_

- No Ed todo mal! Tu hermano canto con una chica y ella le dio su número y el estaba coqueteándole o sea a que juega? – Dije entre lagrimas, no se porque estaba asi, tal vez estuviera haciendo un drama pero en verdad me había dolido ver como Emmett hacia eso.

- _AY nena no sé qué decirte solo cálmate y piensa en algo lindo si?_

- Algo lindo? Ese beso nuestro en el parque! JA! Si que fue lindo – dije sonriendo como tonta ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando con Edward? ¿Sera que me estaba enamorando de él?

En ese momento escuche como se abrió la puerta era Emmett,.. si, había escuchado todo…

**Pov Emmett **

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, no entendía por qué se había molestado, no había hecho nada, solo vi cuando salió corriendo como loca.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, subió corriendo al edificio, cuando entre al apartamento solo pude escuchar cómo se encerraba en una de las habitaciones.

Busque las llaves que estaban guindadas detrás de las puertas e inmediatamente fui a abrir, necesitaba hablar con ella, no entendía el por qué de su actitud, cuando llegue al cuarto la escuche hablar por teléfono, seguro estaba hablando con Alice.

Pero no estaba hablando con mi hermanito. Solo escuche como le contaba lo que supuestamente yo había hecho, solo le guiñe el ojo a esa chica. No sé que le había dicho Edward, pero seguro yo me ganaría un sermón. Escuche algo, algo que me dejo paralizado en la puerta-

- Algo lindo? Ese beso nuestro en el parque! JA! Si que fue lindo - ¿Qué?

Y si, así era, mi futura esposa se había besado con mi hermano y yo no sabía nada! Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta, ahora entendía toda la actitud extraña entre ellos dos cuando regresaron del parque, toda esa maldita actitud de Edward con ella, me moleste aun mas mirándola arreglar su maleta dije

–Y qué carajo piensas hacer?- dije ya con tono molesto, me molestaban sus estúpidas niñerías, ella me miro y respondió en un tono histérico

–Me voy a mi casa, me voy YA!- salió del apartamento tirando la puerta.

Yo decidí quedarme a disfrutar de Forks y ahora tenía una amiga nueva…

**Pov Alay**

Tome mi celular y llame a Edward llorando, me iba Venezuela y solo necesitaba verlo, no entendía por qué Emmett era así, ¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo dulce chico de hace un par de años?

- _Alay? Bebe? que paso?- _Me dijo con tono de voz preocupado.

- Me voy a Venezuela Ed pasaron muchas cosas por favor espérame en el aeropuerto – estaba realmente triste

_-bebe que paso?_

- Ya no me caso! – Dije y colgué el teléfono mientras iba en un taxi a Port Angeles.

Llegué hasta Port Ángeles, fui hasta la oficina de la agencia de viajes en el aeropuerto, cambie mi boleto y salía esa madrugada a las 3am, le escribí un mensaje a Edward.

- Nene me devuelvo a Los Ángeles a las 3am

- Ya estoy en el aeropuerto esperándote bonita todo estará bien yo nunca te dejare sola – Me dijo, amaba lo tierno que él podía llegar a ser.

- Edward gracias! No sé qué haría sin ti!

Me tome un café mientras esperaba el vuelo, Emmett no escribió ni apareció por ninguna parte… A las dos horas llamaron mi vuelo y me puse los audífonos el viaje, se hizo rápido, y cuando me baje del avión estaba ahí, con su guitarra, cara de dormido y al verme su sonrisa… Su sonrisa perfecta salió corriendo hacia mí y me beso… sí, me beso como si fuese su novia yo lo abrace muy fuerte, necesitaba de su presencia, y le tome la mano, así nos fuimos al carro y juntos al apartamento entramos y nos acostamos en la sala a hablar de lo que había pasado, de repente él se volteo y me dijo

- Ven olvida todo aquí estoy yo, Edward para hacerte feliz- y me beso de una manera que nunca lo había hecho…

Ahí estaba José besándome como nadie…. Mi subconsciente me traicionaba quería evitarlo, pero a la vez amaba lo que hacía con sus labios… lo bese intensamente y me senté sobre su regazo diciéndole

- Es la primera vez que estoy con alguien que no sea Emmett y me encanta que seas tú, Ed, siempre te tuve un amor especial… siempre te mire diferente a Emmett lo adoro… pero mi vida siempre la soñé mas contigo que con el… desde el día que nos besamos en ese parque, te comencé a ver diferente, el día en que Emmett me pidió matrimonio, en el fondo me gustaría que hubieras sido tu

Me beso como nadie lo había hecho….

* * *

**Awwwwwwww en verdad Emmett me desespera en esta historia JAJAJA amo a Edward es muy tierno**

**Comenten porfis 3**

**Franyi**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Confusión**

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, gustosa acepte, amaba la forma en que sus labios tocaban los míos, eran miles de sensaciones hermosas que sentía, como estaba sentada en su regazo pude sentir como su erección rozaba mi entrepierna, mis manos jugaban con su lindo cabello cobrizo, amaba su olor, la textura de su piel, todo él. Poco a poco Edward se fue deshaciendo de mi sueter marrón bajándolo lentamente por mis hombros, tocaba mis hombros, mis brazos, su boca iba a mi cuello, mientras mi respiración era errática, Edward me beso de nuevo, mientras yo iba alzando su camisa, para quitársela, quería sentir su piel, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el mismo se la quito, no era tan musculoso como Emmett, ERA PERFECTO, se podían tocar sus marcados abdominales, Ed desabotono mi camisa de cuadros beige, cuando estuve nada mas en brasier dijo:

-Amó el color azul en ti, sabes, tu piel pálida es hermosa, dijo a mi oído, haciendo que me mojara más. Sin más quito mi brasier, mientras jugaba con mis senos, yo solo podía gemir y gemir.

-Ed…..dward – Gemí, su lengua jugaba con maestría con mis senos.

-Shhhh tranquila princesa, quiero hacer el amor contigo lento – Dijo, sentí su aliento en mis senos.

Edward nos bajo y me recostó en la gruesa alfombra que había, desabrochando mi pantalón. Yo hice lo mismo con los de él quitándoselos, vi su erección, y solo quise tenerla dentro mio YA!

-Edward por favor yaa –Gemí

-¿Qué preciosa? Dime lo que quieres? –Me susurro

-Tu…den..tro de mii…YA –dije con prisa

El solo se rio y se bajo los bajo los bóxers, y mis braguitas, y me penetro, dios era tan grande solo quería tenerlo dentro mio siempre,

-Edwardddd – grite

-Shh pequeña, si no quieres que todo el edificio se entere de que te estoy haciendo el amor es mejor que no grites.

-Callate y bésame tonto – gemí

Edward cada vez se movía más deprisa, era como estar en el cielo. Solo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor, mientras las embestidas de Ed se hacían más salvajes, era como estar en el cielo. Edward bajo una mano y jugó con mi clítoris haciendo que mi orgasmo llegara enseguida. Mis paredes se hicieron más estrechas, haciendo que el también se viniera.

Luego de superar nuestros orgamos, Edward me abrazo y enredo sus piernas en las mias, susurrando a mi oído,

-Eres mi alegría, TE AMO ISABELLA ALAY SWAN-

-TE AMO MAS EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, no sé como no me di cuenta antes.

Sin más nos quedamos dormidos.

Abrazados sin ropa en la alfombra de la sala amanecimos… entre besos y caricias nos bañamos, me hizo el desayuno... nadie sabía que yo estaba en Venezuela excepto Emmett que según entendí, no le convenía que nadie se enterara y Edward que nunca se fue del apartamento… estaba medio preocupada por el hecho de que estuvimos juntos muchas veces.. sin cuidarnos.. confiaba plenamente en Edward incluso más que en Emmett! Nos tratábamos como novios y él me hacia el ser MAS feliz de la tierra.. es increíble como empecé a notar que lo que amaba de la sonrisa de Emmett es que me recordaba a Edward que lo que amaba de sus ojos es que se parecían a mí Edward, lo que me encanta de decirle

-Cullen, que mi verdadero Cullen era Edward…

La tarde el viernes Ed salió a comprar unas cosas. Estaba MUY confundida, sé que quería a Emmett, todos estos años juntos, mi primera vez fue con él, pero había algo entre la relación que tenía con Edward que me hacia querer esa vida por siempre, juntos. Estaba confundida queriendo a ambos Cullen, no podía elegir uno sin dañar al otro…

Cuando de repente suena el timbre sacando de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta y era Emmett me abrazo y me beso, como si nada hubiese pasado... me puso el anillo, lanzo las maletas y empezó a planear cosas de la boda yo estaba atónita pero no dije nada, cuando Edward llego, por su cara vi que entendió que los días de ensueño habían terminado…

**Pov Edward**

Estaba feliz la hice mía era TAN feliz… hasta que apareció Emmett… otra vez el dañando todo en mi vida… metiéndose con todo lo que amaba… llame a Alay cuando llegue a la casa y dije

- Avísame por favor cuando baje tu periodo me preocupa el hecho de que no nos cuidáramos... te amo de verdad TEAMO! –Ella solo dijo que si… y colgó!

Así pasaron 3 meses y la verdad me fui a Brasil un tiempo, y no la llame no la busque, NADA…

Hasta que llego el día…

El día de la boda..


	22. Chapter 22

**Boda**

Era el día de mi boda y más que feliz me sentía preocupada, algo había en mi que era diferente… tenia antojos… mareos… pero pensé que era por los nervios y no por el otro motivo que podría ser… respire, estaba un poco feliz me iba a casar, y triste porque no era la persona con quien deseaba casarme y ser feliz, el resto de mi vida.

Salí de la mano de Carlisle que se había convertido como un padre para mí al altar… mientras caminábamos dijo

- Que haces casándote? Si, yo se que quieres ser la señora Cullen pero no precisamente de Emmett por qué haces esto?- me quede helada trataba de respirar controlar las nauseas y contestar.

- Porque esto empezó hace mucho tiempo y al ver al pasado mi vida ah sido protagonizada por Emmett y así va a seguir..- el respondió suspirando..

- Te entiendo mi niña… pero mira junto a Emmett quien te está esperando … En lo que esté a mi alcance los ayudare.. Edward siempre ah sido la luz de mis ojos….- respire y me encontré con la mano de Emmett esperándome… lo tome y empezó la ceremonia, la verdad solo trataba de controlar las ganas de llorar y besar a Edward… siempre lo mire durante la ceremonia y cuando el padre dijo

– El que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre..- vi como Edward despegaba los labios para decir…

-Te amo.. –lo dijo sin voz, solo yo pude verlo, eso termino por partir mi corazón

Termino la ceremonia sin ningún incidente fuimos al salón de fiesta bailamos comimos los chicos cantaron todo estuvo perfecto… hasta que veo entrar por la puerta con cara de perdida a la chica que estaba en Forks.. La del numero de teléfono entro con un sobre se lo dio a Emmett que salió a recibirla y se fue… me enfurecí, y esto me dio más ganas de vomitar fui al baño con Alice acompañándome vomite TODO lo que me había comido, me sentía muy mal me senté, en una silla estaba pálida según parece…

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hiciste Isabella? –Me dijo seria – Se que no estas enamorada de Emmett, lo veo en tu mirada, veo como miras a Edward, como te dijo TE AMO cuando estábamos en la iglesia – Nena, no puedes perderlo, no puedes perder tu felicidad, ustedes se aman- Sin decir mas nada se fue, dejándome ahí llorando, sabía que tenía razón, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba casada, ya era la señora Cullen, solo que no del que yo quería.

Comi algo que Esme me dio, estuvo muy al pendiente de mi, me recosté un rato en un puff hasta que se me pasara…

**Pov Edward**

Aquí estaba, en la boda de mi hermano con la mujer que amaba, me partió el alma verla casándose… pero la amo ¿qué podía hacer? Mi niña se caso, pero amarla era lo mío y si estaba feliz yo también, no la vi por un rato de… nunca entendí porque hasta ese momento es que la saque a bailar…

**Pov Alay**

Me saco a bailar y cuando lo vi… sus ojos me hicieron ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, sabia que el me amaba, yo lo amaba, y aquí estaba, casada con su hermano, ya era tarde… sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me hicieron notar algo mientras bailaba le dije

- Edward después que estuvimos juntos nunca me vino la menstruación… y con Emmett sin cuidarme estuve casi 2 meses después… mañana me hago las pruebas pero Edward.. yo creo que estamos esperando un bebe…- su cara era un poema entre felicidad y susto solo sonrío y me dijo

– Isabella Alay Cullen Swan, así se llamara y será como de mi hermano es lo mejor que podemos hacer..- lo abrace y entendí lo mucho que me amaba al quitarse de mi camino aun cuando teníamos un bebe que nos unía, sabia lo triste y roto que estaba, sus ojos lo decían todo…

Bailamos un buen rato… abrazados porque la canción era suave… la fiesta terminó bien pero yo me sentía a morir… Fuimos al apartamento y aplazamos la fecha del viaje de bodas… estaba acostada en la cama y llego Emmett

- Mi vida como te sientes?- dijo, solo esperaba que no quisiera tener sexo, si SEXO, con el no era hacer el amor, con el era simple sexo, nada como con Edward, con él todo fue dulce, romántico

- Mal me duele todo tengo demasiadas ganas de vomitar.

- Bueno mañana vamos al médico eso no es normal… Alay, espera.. tú no deberías estar en tus días?

- Si, pero… - me sorprendí, era verda, DIOS MIO EDWARD Y YO IBAMOS A TENER UN BEBE- mañana vamos al médico…

- Si mi vida mañana vamos a que me digan que seré el ser más feliz de la tierra – Estaba emocionado, lo veía en sus ojos, yo solo me quería morir, estaba embarazada o eso creía de la persona que amaba, y no podía estar con él.

Lo bese y nos acostamos a dormir, yo estaba muy cansada la verdad… Al día siguiente nos levantamos súper tarde Emmett recibió una llamada y debía salir a hacer unas diligencias… Así que debía ir sola a la clínica, me metí en el baño y me miraba desnuda en el espejo… Me miraba y no podía creer que iba a tener un bebe que iba a tener un Edward chiquitito, siempre pensé en mi bebe como un niño, uno igualito a su papa es que Edward era tan perfecto que ¿Para que un bebe parecido a mi?

Un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos..

_- hola, como te sientes? _– Si, era él.

- Mal me voy a bañar voy a la clínica..

_- Vas con Emmett?__  
_

- No, sola – Mi esposo era un idiota que prefería hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y no acompañarme a mi a la clínica.

_- Espérame ya voy para allá, vas conmigo!__  
_

- Me bañare!

Puse a reproducir en el teléfono, para despejar la mente.. estaba bañándome tranquila cuando de repente escucho al mismo tiempo que en el teléfono la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta, cantándome la estrofa de la canción, que decía

"_Sé que estas con él y no conmigo, que aunque yo sueñe con volverme viejo a tu lado, será el quien te bese al despertar cada mañana, quien te abrace por la espalda cuando duermas, que siempre voy a estar tras vestidores, esperando por ti, porque te des cuenta que te amo, y que sin ti mi vida, no es nada"_

Mientras lo escuchaba, mis lágrimas salían, se confundían con el agua de la regadera, me partía, me partía por dentro. Le dije que ya saldría, en el baño me coloque un vestidito cómodo y salí secándome el pelo el me beso, como el ese día en el aeropuerto, y me beso la barriga con cara de enamorado diciendo

– Buenos días mujeres de mi vida- yo lo corregí diciendo

-Sera niño igualito a su papa, con un hermoso cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes- nos reímos y la verdad estábamos jugando porque aun no sabíamos si estaba embarazada, era solo una suposición. Salimos a la clínica, me sacaron la sangre para hacer la prueba, odiaba la sangre, fuimos al cafetín 20 minutos mientras estaba lista la prueba… tomamos un café y comimos algo ligero mientras planeábamos cosas de nuestro bebe.

- Será una niña hermosa y como creerá que Emmett es su papa –puso una cara muy triste y sus ojos se aguaron- pasara los fin de semanas en la playa conmigo, le enseñare a tocar la guitarra y será mi alegría..

- No, será un niño y se va a llamar Edward David

- Que necia ¿no puede ser niña?

- NO es que quiero que sea tan perfecto como tu – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

Edward quedo sin palabras y me tomo la mano

– Vamos a buscar los resultados,- dijo viendo el reloj yo asentí y fuimos ambos.

-Swan Isabella – cuando me llamaron me quede en shock así que Edward se levanto a recibir el sobre con los resultados.

-Tranquila mi alegría, pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí contigo.

Abrimos la prueba juntos y decía…

* * *

**Holaaa... ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia**

**Hoy termine el ultimo capi... llore, es muy bonito y bueno espero que les guste 3**

**Franyi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alay it's a Girl **

** O** se leía en letras rojas!

Abrace a Edward, fue inevitable y él me dijo,

-Vamos a tener un bebe, no sabes lo que me duele, pero no sabes lo que los amo a los 2- lo abrace mas fuerte aun y bese su frente.

Llame a Emmett para contarle se alegro mucho y dijo que pasaba buscándonos… nos sentamos en el carro y todo era silencio hasta que Emmett dijo,

- Como se llamara? que será?- Edward y yo nos reímos y respondí entre dientes

- Edward o Alay- Emmett rio y nos miro de verdad era un momento incomodo pero me sentía feliz porque estaba embarazada! Iba a tener un bebe!

Pasaron 5 meses y una mañana me levante al sentir el contacto frio de unos labios en el vientre, era Emmett que no podía dormir

- Que te pasa mi vida? –dije,

- Que la vida me ah regalado tantas cosas que no se aprovechar y que sé que voy a terminar dañando, que no se para que me da más…- lo mire fijamente, y como no hacía en mucho tiempo lo bese sin pensar en Edward, era mi esposo tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward cuando estaba con el… lo abrace y nos acomodamos, él, la barriga y yo en la cama abrazados era perfecto, dormir así, nos quedamos dormidos riendo... y a la mañana siguiente me desperté y había una nota en el lugar de Emmett, -

_-"fui por comida y luego vamos a ver que es mi bebe.. te amo*_

Me bañe me mire un rato en el espejo, la verdad me veía muy linda embarazada… acomode mi cabello un poco y le escribí un mensaje a Edward ..

- Hola, papá como está el más bello de la tierra? voy a ver que es nuestro bebe te aviso… te amo Edward!

- _Ay como amanece esa mamá dale mi vida vas con Emmett_

- Claro…

Todo se volvió incomodo y se termino la conversación... en eso llega Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos borre los mensajes rápidamente y me senté en la mesa a desayunar con mi esposo, comimos nos reímos hasta que el dijo

-llego la gran hora mi Alay

Fuimos a la clínica entramos con el doctor, que me acostó y empezó a hacerme el eco, era una niña! UNA NIÑA, solo pude pensar en Edward y llorar, Emmett me beso y dijo

- ES UNA ALAY- salimos de la consulta y yo puse en el estado de WhatsApp

"Alay it's a girl*

Todos se emocionaron mucho, Esme llamo llorando.. Mi mama estaba muy emocionada, fuimos a casa de los papas de Emmett donde estaba mi mama, yo llegue cansada así que me fui a acostar en el cuarto de Edward y vi que todo estaba empacado y el estaba tocando la guitarra, cuando me miro dijo

- Es una niña… Viste te lo dije…- me abrazo y yo pregunte porque todo estaba en cajas y paquetes..

–Me voy a mudar solo- dijo sin muchos rodeos..


	24. Chapter 24

**Decisiones Difíciles**

Mi Edward se iría a vivir solo. Eso me hizo saber la boca sangre… se iba a puerto a Nueva Jersey.. Lentamente se me fue nublando la vista decidí sentarme y solo recuerdo oír decir a Bree

-Estas bien cuñis?

**Pov Edward**

Había decidido mudarme solo, no soportaba verla con Emmett, cuando me entere que iba a ser una hermosa niña, me sentí muy feliz, iba a ser una pequeña Isabellita, la amaba, las amaba, aunque sabia que para esa niña e iba a ser solo su tío, sería la luz de mis ojos, así que decidí irme a Nueva Jersey a vivir solo. Alay no se lo tomo bien, vi como se puso palida, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Alay se había desmayado, como cosa rara! La llevamos al médico porque no reaccionaba con alcohol, ni con nada y lo que nos dijeron al llegar ahí fue muy doloroso para todos…

**Pov Emmett**

El embarazo se había vuelto de alto riesgo…. y debían hacerse tratamientos, muchos tratamientos, para que no perdiera a la bebe… AsÍ que me fui a trabajar al extranjero, sentía que era como una via de escape, estaba sacando mi propio cd por lo que tuve que viajar a Londres.

Estaba molesto de sus enfermedades, quería una mujer sana una mujer fuerte… me sentía frustrado...

Así que no lo pensé mucho para irme con una chica que conocí en Londres, Lauren.

**Pov Alay**

Emmett se fue a trabajar al extranjero... Edward se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo, pasaron 2 semanas y una mañana despierto y Edward, lloraba lloraba muy fuerte la verdad… a mi lado… cuando le pregunte qué pasaba se me tiro encima y me abrazo…

- Alay mi vida acaban de llamarme para firmar un acta… Ya que Emmett no está el me autorizo… si se complican las cosas a quien deben salvar los médicos…

- ¿qué firmaste Edwrad? ¿QUÉ FIRMASTE?

- No eh firmado….

- Firma por la bebe! Y cuídala Edward! Cuando todo esto se sepa yo voy a ser la manzana de la discordia en la familia… firma por la niña… salva a ese pedacito de nuestro amor.

En ese momento entro Esme… diciendo..

-Mi niña ya no hay nada que hacer… ya me llamaron de emergencia... si algo pasa te salvaran a ti…

Arranque a llorar Edward me abrazo y empecé a cantarle a mi bebe…

_Gota de rocío no me dejes de caer_

_Para que el amor mío_

_Siempre me quiera querer_

Le dije que todo estaría bien y que las 2 estaríamos bien….

**Pov Emmett**

Estaba a punto de tener sexo con Lauren cuando me llamo mi mamá para decirme que si algo pasaba salvarían a Alay… Eso me hizo reflexionar, eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba…Dios la estaba cagando, que hacia aquí en otro país, en vez de estar con mi niña, era un idiota, la había engañado con Lauren y con Jessica, ella estaba ahí luchando por la vida de mi hija, de nuestra hija, y yo aquí cogiéndome a cuanta mujer se me pasara por al frente, era un idiota, siempre arruinando todo, ella recibiendo el apoyo de Edward, sabía que Edward sentía algo por Alay, aunque nunca me atreví a encararlo, él estuvo ahí en todos esos momentos en donde me equivocaba, en donde hacia llorar a mi niña, en donde la hacía sufrir una, y otra vez.

Me quite a Lauren de arriba, le dije que amaba a mi esposa y que al terminar el trabajo me iría con ella y mi hija… Me bañe me vestí y decidí llamar a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi único consejero…

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

- Hermano, amo a Alay! No sé que estoy haciendo lejos de ella..

- El papel de imbécil estas haciendo! Yo estoy con ella y está MAL- dicho esto me colgó el teléfono.

Me fui a la disquera, para ese fin de mes estaría con mis princesas amándolas y apoyándolas en todo…. Entendí que ella era el amor de mi vida y no podía dejarla así porque si…

**Pov Alay**

Me desperté en el hospital con Edward mirándome me beso y yo no pude evitar llorar… iba a perder a mi bebe, a ese pedazo de mi a esa parte de Edward que vivía en mi… Ed hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos..

- Todo estará bien mi vida… Yo no dejare que le hagan nada..

- No importa lo que me pase salva a la niña…

- Yo no dejare que le pase nada a ella y Emmett no dejara que te pase nada a ti…

Dijo eso para hacerme caer en cuenta de que el no estaría conmigo por su hermano… en eso entro Esme con un jugo y unas medicinas la verdad me sentía muy mal… en todo sentido.

Empecé a sentirme mal muy mal! Lo último que recuerdo es que me dijeron

-Cálmate mi niña todo estará bien, me escuchaste, TE AMO mi Álegria, todo va a estar bien, tu y mi princesa van a estar bien, nunca olvides que las amo mas que a nada en el mundo ok, te amo, las amo, tu viniste a mi vida a alegrarme, a hacerme feliz, tienes que estar aquí conmigo, tu y nuestra niña- Me dijo Edward llorando, me beso los labios…

Y me metieron a quirófano.

**Por Emmett**

Cuando iba saliendo para Los Ángeles me llego una llamada de mi hermano…

- Hermano – dijo llorando, el mundo se me cayó ¿le había pasado algo a mi niña?- Todo mal hermano Alay está mal… se nos está muriendo..

* * *

**Holaaaaa, chicaaas, nos quedan solo un par de capitulos para terminar la historiaaaa :( **

**le eh agarrado cariño, espero que les gusteee**

**se que me van a querer matar jajaja sorry xoxo**

**Franyi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tú eras mi Ángel**

**Pov Emmett**

Estaba a punto de tener sexo con Lauren cuando me llamo mi mamá para decirme que si algo pasaba salvarían a Alay… Eso me hizo reflexionar, eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba…Dios la estaba cagando, que hacia aquí en otro país, en vez de estar con mi niña, era un idiota, la había engañado con Lauren y con Jessica, ella estaba ahí luchando por la vida de mi hija, de nuestra hija, y yo aquí cogiéndome a cuanta mujer se me pasara por al frente, era un idiota, siempre arruinando todo, ella recibiendo el apoyo de Edward, sabía que Edward sentía algo por Alay, aunque nunca me atreví a encararlo, él estuvo ahí en todos esos momentos en donde me equivocaba, en donde hacia llorar a mi niña, en donde la hacía sufrir una, y otra vez.

Me quite a Lauren de arriba, le dije que amaba a mi esposa y que al terminar el trabajo me iría con ella y mi hija… Me bañe me vestí y decidí llamar a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi único consejero…

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

- Hermano, amo a Alay! No sé que estoy haciendo lejos de ella..

- El papel de imbécil estas haciendo! Yo estoy con ella y está MAL- dicho esto me colgó el teléfono.

Me fui a la disquera, para ese fin de mes estaría con mis princesas amándolas y apoyándolas en todo…. Entendí que ella era el amor de mi vida y no podía dejarla así porque si…

**Pov Alay**

Me desperté en el hospital con Edward mirándome me beso y yo no pude evitar llorar… iba a perder a mi bebe, a ese pedazo de mi a esa parte de Edward que vivía en mi… Ed hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos..

- Todo estará bien mi vida… Yo no dejare que le hagan nada..

- No importa lo que me pase salva a la niña…

- Yo no dejare que le pase nada a ella y Emmett no dejara que te pase nada a ti…

Dijo eso para hacerme caer en cuenta de que el no estaría conmigo por su hermano… en eso entro Esme con un jugo y unas medicinas la verdad me sentía muy mal… en todo sentido.

Empecé a sentirme mal muy mal! Lo último que recuerdo es que me dijeron

-Cálmate mi niña todo estará bien, me escuchaste, TE AMO mi Álegria, todo va a estar bien, tu y mi princesa van a estar bien, nunca olvides que las amo mas que a nada en el mundo ok, te amo, las amo, tu viniste a mi vida a alegrarme, a hacerme feliz, tienes que estar aquí conmigo, tu y nuestra niña- Me dijo Edward llorando, me beso los labios…

Y me metieron a quirófano.

…...

**Por Emmett**

Cuando iba saliendo para Los Ángeles me llego una llamada de mi hermano…

- Hermano – dijo llorando, el mundo se me cayó ¿le había pasado algo a mi niña?- Todo mal hermano Alay está mal… se nos está muriendo..

Quede mudo, no podía ser, mi Alegría no se me podía estar yendo, mi hermano lloraba desconsolado… colgué la llamada y apague el celular... debía abordar el avión… No pare de llorar en el avión todos me veían…

Todo esto era mi maldita culpa por ser una maldito, por no estar ahí con ella, cuando ella me necesitaba, por sentirme frustrado por su estado de gravedad, como si eso fuera su culpa, ella era mi alegría, desde que la había conocido hace 5 años…

No mi alegría tú no te me puedes ir, tú tienes que quedarte conmigo

**Pov Edward**

Yo estaba afuera del quirófano, esperando que me dijeran algo sobre mi niña… podía escuchar la maquina con los latidos del amor de mi vida, recordé cuando la conocí cuando ellas apenas cumplía 16 años, cuando baile con ella, cuando me puse celoso por Emmett, esa fiesta en la discoteca, cuando la vi tan hermosa vestida, nuestro primer beso, cuando iba a arreglar todo cuando Emmett arruinaba las cosas, esa noche que la hice mía, ese día donde convivimos como novios, ese día cuando le dije que la amaba, así ella estuviera en el altar casándose con mi hermano, todos esos besos que le robe, lo feliz que me sentí cuando me entere que iba a ser padre, que un pedacito de mi, estaba creciendo en el vientre de Alay, de mi alegría.

Pensé en todo esto, hasta que de repente un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche un llanto y el pitido, que indicaba que mi ángel, mi alegría acababa de irse, acababa de dejarme solo… Llore, llore mucho, en la puerta del quirófano, hasta que la sacaron… estaba cubierta con una tela azul… en ese preciso instante llego Emmett… empezó a llorar… Salió corriendo como un loco.

(Chicas aquí van a descargar una canción que se llama Ángel – Koonze Family)

Yo me deslice por la pared hasta que quede sentado en el suelo, llorando, cantándole una canción de despedida a mi niña, a mi Alegría, que se acababa de ir.

_Justo el día de tu partida  
Sentí que el alma yo perdía  
Justo el día de tu partida en que yo te  
Iba a confesar mi amor  
Se fue la ilusión  
Yo se que en el cielo estarás  
Mejor así yo me cause un daño mayor  
Intentare ser un ser humano mejor  
Tu me cuidas a mi y a ti que te cuide Dios  
Tu eres mi Ángel la que me Cuida_

Mi ángel de la Guarda  
Mi dulce compañía

_No me Desampares  
Ni de Noche ni de día_

Tu sabes algo que me ha de enhastiado  
Se avecina una tragedia, fue el momento en el que mi alma  
comenzó a trabajar  
A medias sobre salto en mi pecho  
Que tocaba a mi puerta y no me resignaba  
A tener tú presencia muerta  
Eras mi Ángel terrenal  
La que me hacia suspirar se me  
Adelanto el tiempo ahora solo me queda anhelar

Yo se que allá arriba estarás mejor  
Por favor ven mi Dios, ven y sana este Dolor  
Yo se que allá arriba estarás mejor  
Siento tu presencia y tu respiración

Eras la que me corregía  
Ahora eres mi ángel guía  
Muero lento en la ironía  
Sin ti no hay poesía

Ya te fuiste, se me olvido lo importante  
Decirte que te amo  
Y que te deseo en este instante  
Me haces falta mi amor  
El día en que te diría mi turno se alejo  
A mi Diosito que te cuide  
Que te aprecie como yo lo hice  
Mi mejor amiga quien será la que me anime

Eras lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida  
Ahora eres un ángel que se fue de mi vida  
En tu tumba puse flores de rosa nacarada  
Color rosa del helado de la semana pasada  
En tu tumba puse flores de rosa nacarada  
Tú serás siempre mi niña amada

Yo aquí en la tierra y tu en el cielo  
Enterarme de tu partida me dejo como un hílelo  
Yo solo lloraba, estaba roto, el amor de mi vida, había muerto, se había ido, no dejaba de cantar, era una despedida para mi princesa, sabia que ella amaba la música, le gustaba cuando cantaba. Yo solo seguía cantando, mientras mis lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos.

_Tu eres mi ÁNGEL  
La que me cuida  
Tu eres mi ÁNGEL_

Mi ángel de la Guarda  
Dulce compañía no me Desampares  
Ni de Noche ni de Día

Tu eres mi ángel la que me guía 

_Tú eras mi ilusión, de quien me alimentaba, quien  
Me llenaba de placer, con tan solo  
Una miradaaa _

Emmtt llegó sus ojos estaban rojos, solo se sentó a llorar en silencio, hasta quedarse dormido, supongo que estar dormido era mejor que vivir toda esta mierda.


	26. Chapter 26

** Sin mi Alegría**

Emmett dormido, yo no podía creerlo, mis ojos ardían, quería irme, morir con ella, estar con mi niña. Hasta que sale una enfermera y me dice muy calladito al ver a Emmett

– Tu eres Edward?- yo sorprendido respondí

–Sí, ¿qué pasa?- ella se acerco mas y dijo

– Alay antes de morir, dijo que fueras el primero que la vieras… y dijo que era tan hermosa como tu.- se me aguo todo, mi corazón lloro y lloró.

Entramos al quirófano y ahí estaba una chiquita hermosa, de verdad se parecía a mí... Pero también a Alay, tenía un poquito de cabello color chocolate… Estaba llorando… yo llegue y le dije entre lagrimas.

–Alay, bebe aquí esta papa…- en eso la bebe me miro, tenía mis mismos ojos, iguales, color verde, ella se quedo callada mirándome, la cargue y fue inevitable no llorar mas, la bese, pensando en Alay, en mi niña

"_Mírame preciosa, mi pequeña ¿Por qué te me fuiste? ¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije? QUE TE AMABA, míranos aquí está tu hija, nuestra hija, se parece a ti verdad? Tiene mis ojos, te amo mi niña, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón" _

Salí con ella cargada, preparado para tomar la decisión más grande de mi vida… desperté a Emmett y con la bebe en brazos le dije,

- Aquí está… tu hija… un motivo para seguir… -la cargo y empezó a llorar… mi hermano estaba feliz y triste.

Yo estaba muriendo poco a poco por dentro, mi motivo de alegría se había ido, mi hija estaba en brazos de mi hermano. Todo había acabado.

Llegó el día del funeral… yo tenía a la bebe en brazos, mientras todos apoyaban a Emmett, los únicos que como siempre se preocuparon por mi fueron Bree y mi padre, Carlisle sabia mi amor por Alay igual que sospechaba que esa niña era mi hija, Bree se me acercó y me preguntó que como me sentía y cargo a la bebe, las abrace y le di un beso a cada una…

Cuando todos se fueron yendo, yo me quedé solo, ahí viendo la lapida en donde estaba su nombre "_Isabella Swan"_ y más abajo decía _"Nuestra Alegría" _solo me arrodille y le dije entre lágrimas:

-Hola mi alegría, se que nos estás viendo desde allá arriba, ¿viste a Alay? Se parece mucho a ti, es hermosa, sé que posiblemente no estarás feliz con la decisión que tomé, pero no quiero dañar mas a Emmett es lo mejor que podemos hacer- dije llorando – Te amo mi Alay, mi alegría, me dejaste aquí solo, siempre SIEMPRE te voy a amar ¿ok? Y siempre voy a estar pendiente de nuestra hija- Me levante y me despedí de ella –Le di una última mirada a su lapida antes de girarme e irme.

Me fui de ahí a Nueva Jersey, lejos de todos, lejos de todo, lejos de la realidad…


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogo**

**3 años después…**

Era el cumpleaños de Alay Esperanza, así se llamaba mi hija… Que había presentado mi hermano como suya… Estaban todos en un parque, ese parque donde fue el primer beso entre mi niña y yo, cuando llegue con el regalo de la niña, una guitarra pequeña azul claro, ella corrió a abrazarme… y por algún motivo dijo:

-Papi… Papi.

Eso me mato y le señale a Emmett diciéndole

–Papi esta allá pequeña, ve- ella corrió a abrazarlo.

Y ahí estaba mi hermano FELIZ con su niña, con ese pedazo de mi Alay y mío que le habíamos dejado a él… todos habían superado lo que paso, menos yo, yo era el único que nunca más la tendría…

Al llevársela me quitaron el amor de mi vida

MI ALEGRIA…

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno el final de nuetra historia, no tiene un final feliz, llore no se ustedes, comenten a ver que les parece, si quieren una segunda parte, no se, digaaan :* **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron **

**xoxo **

**Franyi**


End file.
